Lyrics of Love : Everything I do
by Patpat
Summary: Quelques mois après les fêtes de fin d'année, le couple d'Eiri et Shuuichi manque de nouveau de traverser une crise. La raison? La famille du blond. UA, Romance, YAOI, OC, one-shot, sequelle de Silent Night.


**Titre : **Everything I do.

**Auteur : **Patpat

**Source : **Gravitation

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Genre : **UA, Shounen-ai, Romance, OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le contexte original appartiennent à Murakami Maki. Thème de l'histoire basé sur "Everything I do - I do it for you" de Bryan Adams, dont vous retrouverez le refrain à la fin.

**Résumé : **Cinq mois après avoir reconquis le cœur de Shuuichi à Noël, Eiri doit maintenant faire face aux obstacles que lui oppose sa propre famille dans sa relation avec son amant. UA, OOC, "Lyrics of love" deuxième acte.

**Notes :** Ce qui ne devait n'être qu'un one-shot devient désormais un recueil. Je posterai de temps à autres de nouvelles histoires qui auront en commun le même monde UA ainsi que le titre "Lyrics of Love". Chaque nouveau one-shot de cette série aura pour thème une chanson. Contrairement à mes autres fics, ici il n'y aura pas de rythme de parution régulier alors lorsque l'inspiration et l'envie m'en prendront, de nouvelles histoires courtes verront le jour pour cette série. Enfin, quand je dis court, je ne parle pas de la longueur du one-shot en lui-même. Ce chapitre-là est sans aucun doute le plus que j'ai jamais écrit. Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement "Everything I do - I do it for You", chanson thème de Bryan Adams pour le film "Robin des Bois" avec Kevin Costner. Bonne lecture.

PS : J'ai noté en relisant "Silent Night" qu'il y avait une incohérence. Je disais que les deux familles avaient plus ou moins bien pris la relation entre Shuuichi et Yuki mais en réalité, si les parents de Shuu ont accepté Eiri, ceux de ce dernier ne sont même pas au courant de l'existence de Shuu. Voilà.

**ATTENTION ! Lime : scène homosexuelles à tendances hérotiques. Pour public averti.**

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Lyrics of love 2 : Everything I do.**_

Quelle douce matinée... Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et la théière sifflait sur le feu. Pour Shindou Shuuichi, l'humeur était au beau fixe et pour cause ! Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes entre son amant, Yuki Eiri, et lui. Depuis les tensions qu'il y avait eues dans leur couple avant les fêtes de Noël, environ cinq mois plus tôt, et surtout depuis la douce nuit de réconciliation qu'ils avaient passé le soir du réveillon, leurs différents semblaient avoir trouvé d'eux-mêmes des solutions.

En effet, quoi de mieux dans un couple que la communication ? Les deux amoureux se disaient franchement les choses quand quelque chose n'allait pas au lieu de laisser le problème couver jusqu'à ce que tout éclate de nouveau. Chacun faisait également de nombreux efforts : ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se libérer et passer plus de temps avec l'autre, éviter de dire ou faire des choses blessantes qui pourraient heurter leur conjoint... Certes, il y avait toujours quelques disputes de temps en temps - comme dans tous les couples à vrai dire - mais jamais rien de bien grave. Au pire, ils se faisaient la tête un ou deux jours et puis ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre comme si de rien n'était, oubliant tout de leur désaccord précédent. Au mieux, ils se jetaient dessus au cours même de leur dispute pour faire l'amour, se réconciliant avant même d'avoir fini de se battre.

Avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, Shuuichi repensa aux mots doux que lui avait murmurés Eiri la nuit précédente durant leurs ébats. Et chose rarissime, il avait même eu droit à un "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille avant de s'endormir. Evidemment, il savait que jamais Yuki ne cesserait de l'aimer, simplement son amant n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait exprimer ses sentiments par des mots. Ses caresses, ses regards, ses baisers étaient bien plus démonstratifs à vrai dire, alors Shuuichi ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde de sa relation avec le blond.

Il venait de se servir du thé dans son mug favori et commençait à picorer dans son bol de riz lorsque deux bras puissants vinrent l'entourer par derrière. La douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de son amant l'enveloppa lentement tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre son torse robuste. Un doux baiser vint se poser dans son cou, aussi léger que la caresse d'un papillon. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire frémir et frissonner. Il n'y avait vraiment que son Yuki pour lui faire autant d'effet, en si peu de temps et avec si peu de gestes. La moindre attention de la part de cet homme normalement si froid touchait le jeune garçon au plus profond de son cœur.

**Tu te lèves bien tôt, dis-moi, **chuchota Eiri à son oreille, ses mèches blondes titillant le contour du visage de Shuu.

**Oui, j'ai mon audition pour l'entrée au conservatoire dans deux heures, tu te souviens ? **répondit le pianiste d'une voix semblable à un murmure.

Un autre baiser derrière son oreille lui tira un petit soupir et il se retourna, laissant sur le comptoir ses baguettes, son bol et sa tasse pour embrasser son petit ami adoré. Durant quelques instants de pur bonheur, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, chacun détaillant les formes de son compagnon en effleurant ses courbes. Ce qui était au départ un baiser chaste et amoureux se transforma bientôt en concentré de passion et de désir lorsque, poussé par l'envie et sa libido surdéveloppée, Yuki resserra possessivement son étreinte sur Shuuichi, le plaquant contre plan de travail.

**Yuki ! **parvint à l'appeler le jeune garçon, à bout de souffle, entre deux gémissements.

**Mmmh ? **

**J'ai pas le temps ! Ils m'ont demandé d'être là-bas en avance pour pouvoir me faire passer un petit entretien avant l'audition. **

S'écartant de son petit ami, Eiri le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Dans son regard ambré, Shuuichi pouvait voir la passion se mêler à la frustration. Yuki n'était pas d'un naturel patient et il détestait par dessus tout être interrompu. Alors imaginez-vous bien qu'empêcher le blond de réclamer le corps de son Shuu-chan, c'était comme lui déclarer la guerre.

**Puisque je dois absolument m'arrêter maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange pour compenser le fait qu'à cause de toi je serais de très mauvaise humeur toute la journée ? **grogna-t-il, ses mèches dorées encore en bataille puisqu'il sortait tout juste du lit.

**Humm... **songea Shuuichi. **Je pourrais passer te prendre à midi à la librairie pour qu'on déjeune ensemble ?**

**Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas m'apporter mon repas là-bas, comme ça on pourrait profiter de l'arrière boutique ? **proposa Eiri, une lueur coquine et prédatrice dans le regard.

**Ca, hors de question ! La dernière fois je me suis fait avoir par ton regard de chien battu et ta promesse que tu garderais tes mains dans tes poches. Finalement on s'est retrouvés à faire l'amour sur ton bureau et quand je suis sorti pour aller donner ma leçon de piano, tous tes employés m'ont regardé avec un sourire bizarre.**

**Fallait pas crier aussi fort, **fit Yuki, accusateur.

**A qui la faute ? Fallait pas me faire... Et puis me faire... Enfin tu vois quoi ? Toutes ces choses qui...**

**Te rendent dingue et font de moi un dieu du sexe ? **le coupa Eiri.

Evidemment, à cette remarque plus qu'outrageante, Shuuichi ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate. Avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, son amant s'approcha de lui un peu plus, caressant du bout des doigts ses joues brûlantes d'embarras, et lui murmura :

**C'est d'accord pour le déjeuner mais ce soir tu seras tout à moi.**

**D'accord, mon Yuki. Tout à toi, toute la nuit. **

Et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuuichi sortit du conservatoire de Tokyo avec un large sourire aux lèvres. L'entretien s'était plutôt bien passé ; même si au début il avait été un chouia stressé à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec trois profs qui le harcèleraient de questions, il s'était vite détendu, se contentant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde à chacune des questions qu'on lui avait posées. Il s'agissait surtout de parler de ses motivations, de ses rêves et de ses passions. _Encore heureux parce que j'aurais été vraiment mal barré si on était parti sur des questions de culture générale._

Mais l'audition en elle-même avait été merveilleuse pour le jeune homme. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un clavier à portée de doigts, tout son talent s'était débridé. Il avait joué avec force et passion, mettant toute son âme et tout son cœur à l'ouvrage en jouant un peu de chacune des Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi et un extrait de Bach. Il n'avait pas eu une seule hésitation, ni fait la moindre fausse note. Yuki serait sans aucun doute très fier de lui lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il avait été admis sans grande difficulté au conservatoire. En effet, puisqu'il s'était porté candidat plus d'un mois après le début de la nouvelle session, on lui avait immédiatement donné le résultat de son audition (1).

C'est donc avec le cœur léger et enjoué que Shuuichi gambadait dans les rues en rêvant, sur le chemin de la librairie de son amoureux.

**Ohé ! Shuuichi ! **l'interpella-t-on.

Se retournant, le jeune homme remarqua Aki, un jeune bassiste de 16 ans qui avait aussi un penchant pour le piano et à qui il donnait des leçons trois à quatre fois par semaine. C'était un garçon un peu rebel et tête de mule, mais aussi très gentil et aussi passionné par la musique que Shuuichi l'était. Malgré leur différence d'âge de quatre ans, ils avaient de nombreux points communs : leur volonté de devenir musiciens professionnels, leur fascination pour les pokkii à la fraise, leur goût pour le dessin et la peinture... Aki avait beau être plus jeune, Shuuichi était heureux de pouvoir le compter parmi ses élèves mais aussi parmi ses amis.

Le garçon en question avait les cheveux noirs et mi-longs parcourus de mèches rouges et coiffés de façon assez stylisée. Il arborait également de nombreux piercings aux oreilles, ainsi qu'un à la lèvre inférieure, un au nez et un à l'arcade sourcilière. Il soulignait également son regard de khôl noir ce qui mettait ses jolis yeux gris en valeur. Il avait un visage fin et beaucoup de charisme, et s'habillait généralement en noir, en rouge ou en blanc. En bref, il était au moins aussi androgyne que Shuuichi (2).

**Salut Aki-chan ! Ca va ? **demanda le jeune pianiste.

**Ouais et toi ?**

**Pas mal, merci. En fait je viens de passer mon audition pour le conservatoire.**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui ! Alors, les résultats ? **s'enquit Aki avec un petit sourire.

**Eh bien... Je suis accepté !! **s'exclama le garçon à la tignasse rose en bondissant sur place comme un écureuil enragé.

**C'est génial ! T'as trop de chance ! Mais de toute façon, j'étais sûr que tu y arriverais. T'es un tellement bon pianiste, **le félicita l'adolescent.

**C'est gentil, merci. **

Et en effet, quand on savait que Aki était un gamin difficile mais que c'était la musique qui lui permettait de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans la délinquance, on ne pouvait qu'apprécier les compliments de ce garçon. Shuuichi le considérait un peu comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. D'ailleurs Maiko l'avait déjà rencontré une fois et ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus.

**Tu fais quoi dans les rues à cette heure-ci ? T'as pas cours ? **demanda Shuuichi.

**Si mais c'est fini pour la matinée et je ne reprends pas avant 14h, alors je voulais en profiter pour aller m'acheter le bouquin de philo que mon prof a demandé.**

**Justement, j'allais à la librairie de mon petit ami, tu veux m'accompagner ? Tu y trouveras sûrement ce que tu cherches, **proposa le plus âgé.

**Ok, pourquoi pas.**

Et les deux garçons partirent en direction de la rue piétonne où la librairie se trouvait, papotant tranquillement en chemin. Finalement, environ une douzaine de minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent leur destination et entrèrent dans la boutique. En fin de matinée déjà, elle était bondée de monde. Heureusement que les locaux étaient assez spacieux et que Yuki avait engagé deux employés supplémentaires. Tous ceux qui travaillaient là reconnurent Shuuichi et le saluèrent d'un petit signe de la main, avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Pour tous, la relation entre ce garçon si adorable et leur patron si froid était un véritable mystère : comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient aller si bien ensemble. En tous cas, ils appréciaient tous le jeune homme et les effets positifs que sa présence avait sur le blond.

Shuuichi alla trouver l'un des employés et lui dit :

**Salut ! Voilà, mon ami cherche un livre de philosophie. Tu peux l'aider à trouver ce qu'il veut ?**

**Bien sûr Shuuichi, **acquiesça l'interrogé.

**Aki, tu n'as qu'à me retrouver dans l'arrière boutique après, c'est là que se trouve le bureau d'Eiri. Comme ça on fixera la date de ta prochaine leçon avant que je ne parte, ok ?**

**Pas de problème ! **affirma l'adolescent.

Laissant son ami aux mains de l'employé, Shuuichi partit en direction du bureau de Yuki. Il avait tellement hâte de lui apprendre la nouvelle de son admission qu'il se retenait à grand peine de hurler sa joie. Arrivant dans la réserve, il se dirigea vers la porte légèrement entrouverte sur sa droite et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper pour annoncer son arrivée, il entendit un éclat de rire. _Yuki qui rigole ? Il va pleuvoir des grenouilles, _songea le jeune homme en reconnaissant la voix de son amant.

**Alors c'était sérieux ?! Tu t'envoies vraiment un mec ? **fit Yuki. **Allez arrête, c'est pas drôle comme blague.**

**C'est pas une blague, **répondit simplement... _Yuki ?_

Regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Shuuichi aperçut un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs, presque aussi grand qu'Eiri. Il lui ressemblait vraiment énormément, comme une copie "dark" de son petit ami, mais en même temps il était différent : il était bien plus expressifs que le blond dans ses attitudes et sa façon de parler, et il n'y avait pas dans sa voix cette note de profondeur et de dureté qu'il y avait dans celle du "vrai" Yuki.

De là où il était, Shuuichi ne voyait pas Eiri, mais il était évident qu'il devait être quelque part dans la pièce. Il aurait voulu entrer, prouver à cet idiot que non, ce n'était pas une blague, que Eiri sortait bel et bien avec un garçon, cependant quelque chose en lui empêchait son corps de bouger. Plus ou moins inconsciemment, le musicien voulait en entendre davantage.

**Et toi qui disais "Contrairement à Tatsuha, j'irai pas baiser des mecs. C'est trop dégueu !"... T'as bien changé, aniki. Y'a pas si longtemps, tu me méprisais tellement parce que j'étais bi, mais finalement, toi t'es carrément passé de l'autre bord ! Apparemment, toutes ces greluches que tu t'envoyais ne suffisaient plus. C'est le vieux qui va être content quand il saura que cette "mystérieuse personne" dans ta vie est en fait un mec. Peut-être même qu'il en crèvera, ce vieux bouc ! **ricana le brun.

**Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous le présenter. Jamais ! **répondit Eiri d'un ton définitif.

_Jamais ? _Ce mot résonna dans la tête du musicien encore et encore, brisant un peu plus son cœur à chaque fois.

**Pourquoi donc ? T'as honte ? Mais de quoi ? De ton chéri-chéri ? Ou de ce en quoi il t'a changé ? Alors dis-moi un peu, il ressemble à quoi ? Grand ou petit ? Est-ce qu'il a un joli p'tit cul ?**

Là, Shuuichi sentait vraiment la colère monter en lui. _Alors comme ça c'est le petit frère de Yuki ? Comment ce merdeux ose-t-il parler de moi de cette façon ?! Et Eiri qui ne dit rien !_ Il serrait les poings de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de crier ou tout simplement d'aller foutre un pain dans la tronche de cet abruti. Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il était là, de cette façon, il pourrait enfin savoir... _Savoir ce que Yuki est prêt à faire pour moi... S'il se battrait même contre sa propre famille pour me garder auprès de lui._

**Personnellement, je préfère les petits. En général ils sont plus dociles et ne rechignent pas à jouer les uke. C'est quand même agréable de se faire prendre aussi mais... Avoue quand même que c'est bien d'être dessus, **continuait le brun, d'un ton presque provocateur.

Il semblait mettre au défi son frère aîné de lui répondre. Et Shuuichi n'attendait que ça... _Réponds-lui, Eiri ! Réponds ! Je t'en prie !_

**En tous cas, pour avoir réussi à faire de toi un gentil petit pédé, ce doit être une sacrée bonne baise ! Dis-moi, aniki... On est frères... Tu peux bien me le prêter !**

La colère était si forte qu'elle semblait s'assourdir pour devenir quelque chose d'autre... Elle se transformait en douleur. Tout le corps de Shuuichi lui faisait mal, à commencer par son cœur qui battait à toutes allures, tant il était galvanisé par la rage. Bientôt, il finirait par exploser soit en larmes, soit en s'acharnant sur ce connard.

**Alors vas-y, racontes. Il est comment son p'tit cul ? Bien ferme ? Et est-ce qu'il cri fort quand tu -**

**Shuuichi ? Tu n'entres pas ? **s'enquit innocemment Aki qui, visiblement, venait tout juste d'arriver derrière son ami.

Sursautant à moitié, l'interpellé se tourna vers le garçon, ses yeux remplis de larmes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir couler. Son regard, plein de colère et de peine, surprit à son tour le jeune bassiste. Approchant d'un pas incertain, celui-ci demanda :

**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Shuuichi ?**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Faisant volte-face, le pianiste se trouva nez à nez avec son amant et juste derrière lui, son frère cadet. Il ne prit pas le temps de dire ou d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'attarda même pas à voir l'expression terrorisé dans le regard de Yuki. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir loin, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

**Shuuichi ! **appela Eiri, tentant de le retenir.

Mais trop tard, le jeune homme avait quitté la réserve de la boutique. Ni une ni deux, le blond partit à sa suite, laissant Tatsuha et Aki seuls.

**J'sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais t'as l'air d'en être le principal responsable, **fit le bassiste sur un ton accusateur, qui avait en réalité entendu les quelques dernières phrases du brun avant de se décider à intervenir pour empêcher Shuuichi d'entendre ce qui ne devait pas être dit.

**T'es qui pour me faire la morale ? **grogna Tatsuha de façon agressive.

**L'un des meilleurs amis de Shuuichi, **répondit Aki, sur le même ton. **J'ignore pour quelle raison tu t'es senti obligé de dire du mal de lui mais si tu en veux à ton frère, ne t'en prends pas à Shuu. D'après le peu que j'ai compris de toi en t'écoutant saloper dans son dos, tu es vraiment très loin d'avoir sa gentillesse et son intégrité. En fait, t'es qu'un p'tit con qui n'a pas de vie et qui prend plaisir à bousiller celle des autres. J'espère pour toi que je ne te recroiserais pas de si tôt parce que la prochaine fois, je serais pas aussi sympa : tu t'en tireras avec quelques dents en moins et un œil au beurre noir.**

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Aki s'en alla.

Pendant ce temps, Eiri courait dans la rue, essayant de rattraper son amant. Il savait que Shuuichi courait très vite parce le père de ce dernier lui avait raconté qu'il avait remporté plusieurs courses de vitesse et d'endurance au lycée. Mais honnêtement, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il soit rapide à ce point. Il avait pensé qu'avoir de grandes jambes comme les siennes suffiraient à le rattraper mais à l'évidence, il manquait d'entraînement et de souffle. Une petite voix au fond de lui ricana : _Bien fait pour toi ! T'as qu'à arrêter de fumer, mon grand !_

Parti comme c'était, il ne parviendrait pas à retenir Shuuichi. Il devait tout lui expliquer, le rassurer, avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées.

**Shuuichi ! **Appela-t-il encore une fois. **Shuuichi, je t'en prie, arrête-toi !**

Mais évidemment, ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Pourtant, comme si le Ciel avait décidé de se mettre de son côté pour une fois, le feu piéton passa au rouge au moment où le pianiste s'apprêtait à traverser. Le poète en profita donc pour le rattraper. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur il lui attrapa la main.

**Shuu-chan !**

**Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Lâche-moi ! **s'écria Shuuichi en le giflant.

Et ce coup faisait mal. La force du musicien - qui malgré les apparences était non-négligeable - avait laissé une marque brûlante sur la peau de sa joue. Mais la douleur de loin la plus insupportable était celle dans son cœur à la simple vue de ces larmes sur le visage du jeune homme ; voilà qui torturait Eiri bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

**Shuuichi, je t'en prie écoute-**

**Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi ! Tu as honte de moi ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à me courir après dans la rue ? Fais gaffe, mon amour, tout le monde risque de savoir que tu es gay ! **rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme, ses jolis yeux violets emplis de colère.

Evidemment, il n'en fallut vraiment pas plus pour attirer davantage l'attention sur eux. Des passants et les gens qui attendaient que le feu passe au vert pour les piétons les regardaient avec curiosité et agacement, mais honnêtement, c'était bien la dernière chose au monde dont se souciaient Eiri et Shuuichi.

**Retourne donc papoter avec cet idiot qui te sert de frère et apprécie bien toutes les médisances qu'il a à dire sur moi, **gronda Shuuichi avant de reprendre sa course, empruntant cette fois une rue sur le côté et pour laquelle il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que ce foutu feu passe au vert.

Pendant quelques instants, Eiri ne sut pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Il était tellement perdu... Il se passa une main dans sa chevelure, frustré. Devait-il reprendre sa course ou laisser le temps à Shuuichi de se calmer un peu ? _Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reparle à tête reposée, s_e dit-il. _Mais d'un autre côté, si je laisse le problème en suspend, il va se conforter dans ses pensées, se persuader qu'il n'est rien de plus pour moi que ce dont mon frère l'a appelé. Shuuichi est tout ce qui m'est de plus précieux. _Cela faisait plus de quinze mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et depuis le temps, Eiri aurait dû savoir comment fonctionnait le cœur de son amoureux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait connaître le jeune homme, ses réactions et les évènements le détrompaient aussitôt, lui démontrant combien il était naïf et inexpérimenté dans le domaine des sentiments. Shuuichi lui, savait toujours quels mots dire, quelles attitudes avoir pour calmer son amant, le consoler, le rassurer. Ou tout simplement lui montrer qu'il l'aimait.

_J'ai tellement besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre. Alors qu'il le veuille ou non, il va écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire, _décida Eiri. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appela sa propre librairie. On décrocha vite.

**Winter Moon Honya, que puis-je pour vous ? (3)**

**Tanaka ? C'est moi, Yuki.**

**Oh ! Yuki, est-ce que tout va bien ? On vous a vu sortir en trombe, Shuuichi et toi, **s'enquit l'employé.

**J'aimerais que tu fermes la boutique pour moi ce soir, à l'heure habituelle, **se contenta-t-il de répondre. **Va aussi déposer la recette du jour à la banque, ok ?**

Avec Tanaka Yujiro dans son entreprise, Eiri avait toujours était en confiance. C'était un camarade de lycée qui avait aussi quitté Kyoto pour s'installer à la capitale avec sa petite amie de l'époque qui était étudiante à la fac de Tokyo. Il était un employé modèle et travailleur, et ne se plaignait jamais de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. D'ailleurs, vu qu'Eiri payait plutôt bien ses employés, aucun d'eux ne se plaignait jamais.

**Aucun problème, je m'en charge. Autre chose ?**

**Passe-moi mon débile de frère s'il est encore là.**

**Tout de suite, **affirma Tanaka.

Un instant plus tard, la voix joviale de son employé fut remplacée par celle de Tatsuha.

**Oy, aniki !**

**Ecoute-moi bien, j'me répèterais pas, **commença Yuki d'un ton froid et menaçant. **Si je perds Shuuichi par ta faute, je te tue. Si j'entends encore des paroles telles que celles que tu as dites tout à l'heure sortir de ta bouche, je te tue. Si tu t'incrustes encore une fois dans ma vie...**

**Tu me tues ? **supposa le cadet.

**J'vois que tu as compris le message. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que je mettrai mes menaces à exécution. Prie pour que Shuuichi ne se détourne pas de moi parce que sinon, je ferais durer le châtiment avec les plus affreuses tortures que ton esprit de tordu puisse imaginer. Et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas du sado-maso, mais un meurtre dans les plus pures règles de l'art.**

Et sur ce, il raccrocha. _Maintenant, je dois trouver Shuuichi. J'espère qu'il est rentré à la maison et qu'il n'est pas allé chez ses parents. Il m'avait promis qu'en cas de nouvelle dispute, il ne partirait pas de chez nous. _Et le poète se hâta de remonter la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture, direction son appartement.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Arrivant chez lui, Eiri remarqua que tout était calme et silencieux. En fait, s'il n'avait pas trouvé les baskets de son amant à l'entrée, il aurait pu jurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et quitta l'entrée pour le salon tout aussi désert.

**Shuuichi ?! Sors de ta cachette, j'ai à te parler !**

Mais rien, aucune réponse. Il partit donc en exploration à la recherche de l'endroit où le jeune homme avait pu se réfugier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine : personne. De même que dans leur bureau. Parfois, le garçon aux cheveux roses allait piquer sa crise de nerfs dans la salle de bain alors, par mesure de précaution, Yuki vérifia là-bas aussi mais ne l'y trouva pas. _Alors il est dans la chambre_, se dit-il, espérant du plus profond de son coeur que les choses ne tourneraient pas au vinaigre.Il alla donc vers la porte close et tenta de l'ouvrir, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était verrouillée.

**Shuuichi ?**

**Va-t-en !**

**Non, je ne m'en vais pas. Cet appartement et cette chambre sont aussi à moi. **

**M'en fous, laisse-moi tranquille ! **grogna le musicien, apparemment assis derrière la porte.

**Shuuichi, ouvre cette porte.**

**Non !**

**Shuuichi, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle.**

**T'as qu'à parler tout seul, les murs te répondront peut-être. En tous cas, moi, j'ai pas envie de voir ta tronche ! **répliqua le garçon, laissant ressurgir son caractère de sale gamin.

_Très bien, mon cœur. Tu ne veux pas ouvrir cette porte et te comporter en adulte responsable... _s'énerva intérieurement le blond en serrant les poings avec force.

**Shuuichi, je vais ouvrir cette porte à 3, alors je te conseille de ne pas rester derrière, **avertit le poète.

Boudeur jusqu'au bout, Shuuichi croisa les bras d'un air décidé. _M'en fous, je bougerai pas. Et puis il ne l'ouvrira même pas cette porte..._

**1... 2...**

Ecarquillant les yeux, le pianiste se dit : _Putain ! 'Va pas vraiment le faire, quand même ?!_

**3 !**

Bondissant à toute allure pour ne pas se prendre le battant de la porte dans la tête, Shuuichi s'écarta comme pour éviter le souffle de projection d'une bombe, atterrissant sur le ventre, en plein milieu de la chambre, les bras sur la tête pour se protéger. En effet, Yuki avait tenu parole : la porte de leur chambre était maintenant grande ouverte, ou plutôt il n'y avait plus de porte dans l'encadrement de bois. Le blond la tenait maladroitement de ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de tomber et la posa un peu brusquement contre le mur de la chambre.

**Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, **fit-il en découvrant finalement son amant au sol, qui l'avait jusqu'à lors regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, surpris par sa force et les mesures extrêmes qu'il avait prises pour entrer dans la pièce.

Se tirant de son état de choc, le garçon aux cheveux roses reprit ses esprits et répondit avec le même ton que celui d'un enfant capricieux :

**C'est bien la peine qu'on ait des verrous aux portes si tu les ouvres quand même !**

**C'est pas comme si je l'avais explosée, je l'ai juste sortie de ses gonds.**

Faisant la moue, Shuuichi détourna la tête et se traîna jusque dans le petit coin entre l'armoire et le mur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, ses genoux ramenés contre lui et son visage enfoui dans ses bras.

**Arrête de faire le gamin deux minutes. **

**J'ai pas envie de t'entendre, je t'ai dis, **grogna le plus jeune.

**Mais moi j'ai envie de te parler. De t'expliquer... **tenta le blond.

**Y'a rien à expliquer, j'ai tout entendu, **s'énerva Shuuichi en adressant à son amant un regard au moins aussi noir et froid que celui qu'il lui avait lancé une demi-heure plus tôt devant le passage clouté.

A en juger par l'expression sur son adorable visage, on pouvait voir qu'il était sérieusement en colère. Eiri détestait qu'il se mette dans cet état parce qu'alors il pouvait voir combien Shuu était blessé et déçu... Et tout ça à cause de lui. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être la source des peines de celui qu'il aimait ?

**Moi je t'ai présenté à ma famille ! A mes meilleurs amis ! Je t'aime tellement que j'me foutais pas mal qu'ils t'acceptent ou non puisque tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux. Mais là encore je vois que dans notre couple, tout ne fonctionne toujours que dans un seul sens. Je donne sans jamais recevoir ! **

**Tu te trompes, Shuu. Toi aussi tu es... ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, **répondit Eiri, blessé de connaître le fond de la pensée de son compagnon.

**Tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer ! Et puis ton frère a dit que tu avais toute une tripotée de petites copines. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne continues pas à les voir, hein ?! Après tout, elles sont des filles. Tu n'aurais pas honte d'elles si tu devais les présenter à ta famille. C'est vrai : que penserait "papa" s'il savait que l'homophobe qu'était son fils auparavant a fini par s'envoyé le gamin que je suis uniquement parce que je suis "une bonne baise" ?! **s'écria Shuuichi.

**Je t'interdis de dire ça ! **s'exclama soudain Eiri, en haussant le ton. **Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, bordel ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne rechigne jamais à te donner la main en public quand tu le demandes ? Pourquoi j'accepterais de t'embrasser en pleine rue comme je l'ai fait le jour de ton anniversaire si j'avais honte de ce que je suis devenu par amour pour toi ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi bas, lâche et méchant au point de ne te considérer comme rien d'autre qu'une bonne baise ? **

Shuuichi ne répondit rien, terrorisé. Son amant n'avait plus crié de cette façon depuis leurs problèmes avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Lui qui, le matin-même encore, pensait que tout était réglé et que rien ne pouvait plus mal tourner entre eux... Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là si vite ? Sans qu'il ait pu l'empêcher ? _Tout va recommencer et cette fois je vais vraiment le perdre... _pensa Shuuichi, les larmes reprenant leur course et inondant son visage.

De son côté, Eiri voyait, impuissant, son petit ami perdre la foi en leur couple une fois de plus. _Pourquoi a-t-il toujours si peur ? N'a-t-il donc pas assez confiance en nous ? _

**Shuuichi... Shuuichi, je... je... je t'aime... de toute mon âme, **commença-t-il, pas vraiment à l'aise avec ces mots.** Après tout ce temps... On vit ensemble, on est heureux tous les deux... Je pensais que tu savais que... **balbutia-t-il tout bas en détournant les yeux.

Eiri inspira profondément pour se redonner une contenance et réprit plus fermement et calement :

**Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi. Ce dont j'ai honte, c'est de ma famille. Shuuichi, ils te feront du mal... Mon frère, comme tu as pu le voir, est un petit branleur qui ne sait rien faire d'autre de ses journées que de draguer ou foutre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Ma sœur est une folle hystérique et autoritaire, accro aux antidépresseurs et aux magazines de mode. Mon beau-frère est névrosé et mégalo, avec des tendances psychopathes et schizophrènes. Je crois même qu'il a un faible pour moi... Quant à mon père c'est un bigot, doublé d'un homophobe. Et son plus grand rêve est de me voir reprendre la tête du temple familial.**

Yuki se déplaça à genoux pour s'approcher de son amant, jusqu'à pouvoir l'enlacer. Et tandis que les pleurs de celui-ci s'étaient un peu atténués, il le tira vers lui en douceur et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il entreprit de caresser son dos et sa nuque pour le rassurer.

**Ton père... Il est moine ? **finit par demander Shuuichi, avec une petite voix en se frottant les yeux comme un bébé.

**Ouais... Hélas.**

**Mais, si toi t'as pas envie de devenir prêtre, il devrait quand même être content de savoir que son fils a une vie stable avec sa propre petite entreprise et quelqu'un de sérieux auprès de lui, **fit le pianiste, avec toute l'innocence qui le caractérisait.

**Les choses ne sont pas si simples avec mon père, tu sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Kyoto : pour qu'il arrête de croire qu'il avait un droit de véto sur ma vie, **lui répondit tout bas Eiri, effleurant du bout des lèvres le contour de son oreille.

Shuuichi se laissa aller contre son amant, s'imprégnant de chaque once de chaleur qui émanait de son corps si ferme et robuste. Les puissants bras du blond l'entouraient de façon protective et possessive, lui véhiculant la sensation qu'il n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Et Shuuichi adorait ça.

**D'après ce que m'a dit mon frère, mon père savait depuis longtemps où me trouver mais il m'a laissé en paix, pensant que je finirais par revenir. Il ignorait que j'avais un boulot fixe et une "mystérieuse personne" dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que ma sœur le lui dise, **ajouta Eiri.

**Comment elle savait ? Et... comment ton frère a su que j'étais un garçon ?**

**Je suppose que c'était trop dur pour elle de me laisser tranquille comme le vieux le faisait alors elle est venue me voir à la boutique et là elle a surpris une de mes conversations téléphoniques avec toi. Je crois qu'elle a pensé d'elle-même que tu étais une fille. Quant à mon frère, quant il a eu vent de la nouvelle, il est venu me voir à la librairie. Et c'est une fois dans mon bureau, toute à l'heure, qu'il a vu la photo qu'on a prise tout les deux quand on était en vacances avec tes parents à Okinawa et qu'il a compris, **expliqua-t-il agacé. **Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, il va tout faire pour me ramener à Kyoto et m'éloigner de toi. **

Shuuichi ne répondit rien, se rendant compte combien il avait été bête d'en vouloir à son amant. Si Yuki ne lui présentait pas sa famille, c'était uniquement pour le protéger... _Mais alors, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas défendu quand son frère disait toutes ces choses sur moi ? _se dit-il.

**Eiri ? Ton frère... il a dit plein de trucs horribles sur moi...**

**Il valait mieux que je ne réponde pas, Shuu, ou je l'aurais envoyé à l'hôpital, **répondit aussitôt le blond, voyant tout de suite où voulait en venir son petit ami.

Pendant un instant, ils gardèrent le silence, se contentant d'apprécier l'intimité qu'ils partageaient si tendrement. Puis finalement, Eiri reprit :

**Tout se complique toujours avec ma famille. Sur ce point-là, toi et moi sommes très différents. Mon père me laissait vivre tranquilement ici parce qu'il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une période dans ma vie et que je finirais par rentrer dans le droit chemin en reprenant le temple et en me mariant avec cette idiote qu'il m'a collée comme fiancée quand j'étais encore môme. **

**Quoi ?! Tu as une fiancée ? **s'exclama Shuuichi, s'écartant soudain de lui.

**Montes pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Je te signale que tu étais bien plus proche de cette Nara que moi d'Ayaka **(4)**, **répliqua son amant en le ramenant contre lui. **Et puis, je ne peux pas la supporter. Elle n'a rien pour elle, cette fille, **ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser le pianiste. **Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui parviennes à m'exciter de cette façon, **susurra-t-il entre deux baisers. **Au moins toi, tu es mignon...**

Tentant d'approfondir les choses dans l'espoir de changer de sujet et de faire oublier à son compagnon le problème présent, Yuki allongea Shuuichi sur le sol et commença à relever son tee-shirt tout en déposant quelques baisers ça et là sur sa peau douce.

**Hihi ! Yuki ! **ricana son adorable petit chéri en se dandinant sous les caresses.

Mais le séduisant blondinet qui lui tenait lieu d'amoureux se montra un peu plus entreprenant en glissant sa main si habile dans son bermuda, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir. _Ca y est... Il a totalement oublié de quoi on parlait. Il est en train de s'abandonner complètement... _pensa Eiri, satisfait de son savoir-faire hors pair, tout en titillant du bout de la langue les tétons déjà tendus d'excitation du petit Shuu-chan. Mais à son grand dam, Shuuichi se redressa d'un bond et, les yeux pourtant voilés de désirs, repoussa les avances du blond.

**Eiri... Malgré tout je -**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. _Sauvé par le gong, _songea Yuki, masquant tant bien que mal son soulagement.

**Qui c'est ? **s'enquit-il, l'air de rien.

**Je ne sais pas. Tu attendais de la visite ? **répondit Shuuichi.

**Non. C'est pas Hiro, Aki ou ta sœur ? **

**J'pense pas, **répondit le jeune homme en essuyant son visage encore un peu humide des larmes qu'il avait versées.

Eiri était déjà parti vers l'entrée tandis que lui rajustait ses vêtements tout en tentant de calmer son érection naissante. _Grrr... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me mette si facilement dans un tel état ? _grogna-t-il intérieurement en se levant pour rejoindre son amant. De son côté, Yuki commençait à vraiment s'énerver : qui que ce soit, il ou elle n'avait pas besoin de tambouriner contre la porte de cette manière.

**J'arrive, c'est bon ! **lança-t-il.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte sur...

**Mika ?!**

**Eiri ! Tu vas -**

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui avait déjà fermé la porte au nez. _C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, celle-là ?! _

**C'était qui ? **s'enquit Shuuichi en le rejoignant dans le couloir de l'entrée.

**Personne, **s'empressa-t-il de lui répondre.

**Comment ça "personne" ?! Uesugi Eiri ! Ouvre-moi cette porte immédiatement ! Ouvre ou je défonce cette maudite porte ! **cria une voix féminine de l'autre côté, depuis le palier de l'étage.

_Défoncer la porte ? Hors de question ! Si ça continue comme ça, cette maison sera un vrai courant d'air ! Ce crétin qui me sert de chéri à déjà forcé celle de notre chambre... _songea Shuuichi en contournant son amant pour ouvrir. Celui-ci ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher, se disant que de toutes façons, si personne n'ouvrait cette foutue porte, cette hystérique continuerait de cogner dessus.

**Qui t'es, toi ?! **aboya-t-elle en tombant nez-à-nez avec le musicien.

**Euh... **hésita-t-il un instant avant de reprendre avec affront : **Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. C'est vous qui frappez à ma porte comme une folle furieuse !**

**Où est Eiri ?! **gronda la brune qui lui faisait face en le poussant de côté pour entrer. **Tiens, te voilà espèce de bon à rien ! **s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le blond adossé à l'encadrement de la porte du salon. **Va faire tes bagages immédiatement, je te ramène à Kyoto !**

**Hé ! J'peux savoir pourquoi vous lui parlez sur ce ton ?! **s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux roses.

**Dis donc, petit colocataire, tu vas faire un p'tit tour et tu nous laisses régler nos affaires !**

**Personne ne me dit ce que j'ai à faire, et encore moins sous mon propre toit ! **

**Non mais tu m'agaces, toi ! **

**C'est le but ! **rétorqua Shuuichi, sous le regard amusé de son amant. **Dis donc, Eiri ? C'est elle ta fiancée ?**

**Non. Ca c'est ma sœur, **répondit-il, blasé.

**J'me disais bien aussi qu'il y avait comme un air de famille... **approuva son compagnon. **C'est quoi cette manie que vous avez à vouloir défoncer les portes ?**

Eiri haussa les épaules et supposa :

**Ca doit être dans les gênes.**

Shuuichi se tourna alors vers Mika dans l'intention de se présenter convenablement mais avant même qu'il ait pu placer un mot, elle le prit par le poignet, le tira vers la porte et dit :

**Va donc jouer aux billes avec tes camarades, petit. Ici on règle des affaires de grands !**

**Hé ! C'est qui que tu traites de petit, espèce de grande perche ! **(5) lui répondit-il en se dégageant de sa poigne. **Et Eiri n'ira nulle part !**

**Oh que si ! Je suis sa grande sœur alors il va m'obéir bien gentiment et rentrer à la maison avec moi !**

**Faut pas rêver non plus, **marmonna le principal concerné pour lui-même.

**Il a vingt-quatre ans ! Il fait ce qu'il veut ! T'es peut-être sa grande sœur mais t'es pas sa mère !**

**Tout ça ne te concerne pas, alors sors d'ici ! **

**Si, ça me concerne ! Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas le "colocataire" d'Eiri mais son -**

Et c'est alors que pour le faire taire, Yuki l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément sous les yeux de sa sœur, abasourdie. Il serrait le jeune homme contre lui avec une telle sensualité et une telle ardeur qu'il était difficile de penser qu'il jouait la comédie. Sur le coup surpris, Shuuichi finit par se laisser emporter par le plaisir d'être ainsi tenu dans les bras de son adoré et passa ses mains dans la nuque de celui-ci, s'abandonnant totalement. Finalement, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Eiri finit la phrase de son petit ami sans détacher son regard de son compagnon.

**C'est Shuuichi, mon amant. **

L'expression sur le visage de Mika était vraiment impayable. C'est vrai, qui l'eut cru ? Uesugi Eiri, macho et viril, mâle parmi les mâles, était aujourd'hui casé avec un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. _Et avec des cheveux roses et un corps de gonzesse en plus ! _se dit la jeune femme.

**Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! C'est un gamin, Eiri, enfin ! **s'exclama-t-elle, complètement choquée par le spéctacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

**Comment ça "un gamin" ?! J'ai vingt ans quand même ! **s'insurgea le principal concerné.

**Oui, bien sûr ! Et moi je suis Miss Univers !**

**Hein ? C'est vrai ? **s'étonna le jeune musicien, crédule.

**Evidemment que non ! Baka ! **se lamenta son amant. **Comment un boudin en robe de cocktail pourrait devenir reine de beauté ? **

**Je ne suis pas un boudin ! J'ai juste pris un peu de poids ! Ca arrive, généralement, quand on est enceinte de cinq mois. Mais vu que tu prêtes plus d'attention à ce morveux qu'à ta propre famille, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! **se moqua la brune avec ironie.

Un lourd silence s'imposa. Shuuichi se sentait plus que coupable : par sa faute, Eiri s'était détourné de sa famille. Résultat, il allait devenir tonton et aurait pu ne pas le savoir avant la naissance de son neveu ou de sa nièce. Le blond, quant à lui, était simplement trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Sa sœur allait avoir un bébé... D'accord, il n'était pas en excellents termes avec sa famille mais tout de même, devenir oncle, c'était quelque chose. Cependant, la perspective de l'imaginer prendre du plaisir avec son mari avait de quoi lui donner la nausée.

Shuuichi, qui était toujours dans ses bras, s'agrippa à sa chemise, les larmes aux yeux. _A cause de moi, Eiri est passé à côté de pleins de moments importants avec ses proches... _songea-t-il, plein de remords.

**Tu... Tu devrais peut-être simplement retourner là-bas... **murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix triste qui surprit les deux Uesugi.

**Quoi ?! Hors de questions !** s'exclama aussitôt Yuki, stupéfait d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son amant.

**Ecoute ce que te dit le petit. Ca ne te fera pas de mal de faire ce qu'on te demande pour une fois. Tu - **

**Toi, la ferme ! **lança le blond, coupant sa sœur qui n'en ajouta pas davantage, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son petit ami. **Shuuichi, si j'y vais, mon père va tout faire pour me marier avec cette cruche et me refiler la gestion du temple ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que ce vieux chnoque se mette entre nous alors que tout va si bien dans notre couple ?**

**Non mais...**

**Alors je refuse d'y aller, **décida-t-il sur un ton catégorique.

**Eiri ! **le réprimanda Mika.

Mais le regard froid et agressif de son cadet l'empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée.

**Je veux que tu y ailles, Yuki, **dit Shuuichi. **Regarde, ta sœur est enceinte et tu ne le savais même pas. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas là, tu serais plus proche d'eux... **

Entendant cela, Eiri s'écarta de lui et le prit par les épaules assez rudement, son regard sévère et perçant le fixant. D'un ton froid, il dit :

**Putain, Shuu ! Mais tout ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !**

**Mais si ! C'est moi qui t'ai retenu ici. Je ne veux pas que ta famille m'en veuille et me reproche de t'avoir gardé rien que pour moi. D'ailleurs, ce serait trop égoïste de ma part de faire ça. Et puis, tu serais sans doute plus à ta place avec ta famille. Peut-être que tu devrais leur donner une chance de te montrer qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour ton bonheur... Il y a peut-être une chance que tu sois plus heureux avec eux qu'avec moi et -**

Décidant qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup trop entendu, Yuki l'interrompit fermement :

**Ma place n'a jamais été auprès d'eux. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je puisse être heureux.**

Mais quoi qu'il puisse dire désormais, rien n'y changerait ; Shuuichi était en larmes, toujours aussi sensible qu'il était. Enervé et frustré, Eiri se passa une main dans les cheveux. _Ca y est, il recommence à pleurer... Et encore une fois, c'est à cause de moi, _se dit-il. Finalement, il prit tendrement son amant dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches fuchsia du jeune homme.

Mika, quant à elle, n'avait jamais vu son frère se montrer aussi affectueux avec quelqu'un. Il était doux et protecteur avec ce sale mioche. Ce gamin bizarre parvenait à obtenir du glaçon qui lui servait de frère ce qu'aucun membre de leur famille n'avait jamais réussi à gagner - excepté peut-être leur mère, aujourd'hui décédée. Finalement, c'est la voix froide et tranchante d'Eiri qui la tira de sa contemplation silencieuse.

**Sors de notre appartement.**

**Très bien, **consentit-elle sans opposer de résistance. **Tiens-moi au courant de ce que vous aurez décidé.**

Et là-dessus, sans rien ajouter, elle quitta le foyer d'Eiri et Shuuichi. Après son départ, pendant un bon moment, le poète se contenta de garder son petit ami niché dans ses bras. La promiscuité et la chaleur de leurs corps le réconfortait et il n'y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux que de préserver ce confort et cette douceur. Il était purement et simplement hors de question qu'il renonce à ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps et d'efforts à bâtir avec son amant.

**Shuuichi, **chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son adoré, **quoi que tu me dises, je refuse de partir les retrouver. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis heureux. **

Le pianiste sanglota encore quelques instants, puis leva son regard améthyste vers lui.

**Alors on ira ensemble.**

Yuki n'avait jamais était si choqué qu'en entendant ça. Pour sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ces mots. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu : son père le détesterait et, de même que son beau-frère, il ferait tout pour lui faire du mal et les séparer. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Shuuichi ajouta :

**Je veux que tu passes du temps avec eux, et surtout avec ta sœur qui est enceinte. Et puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser seul, alors je viens avec toi, même si je dois subir les regards ou les accusations. Ca me fera sûrement du mal, c'est vrai, mais tant que tu es avec moi alors je suis prêt à tout endurer.**

**Tu crois que je pourrais être heureux là-bas, même si tu viens avec moi ? Tu crois que je pourrais supporter, moi, qu'ils te traitent comme ça ? **

**Mais tu as des responsabilités vis-à-vis de ta famille. On en a tous. Et tu as beau dire qu'ils ne comptent pas à tes yeux et que tu peux très bien te passer d'eux, j'ai vu dans ton regard ce que tu as ressenti quand ta sœur a dit qu'elle attendait un bébé. Au fond, peu importe ce que tu peux dire... Ils ont toujours gardé une petite place dans ton cœur et tu ne me convaincras pas du contraire.**

Pourquoi Shuuichi devait-il toujours être la voix de la sagesse ? Il était stupide, c'était un fait. Mais tout le monde sait bien que sagesse ne rime pas forcément avec intelligence. Shuuichi connaissait la voie du cœur. Et surtout, il pouvait explorer dans les moindres recoins celui de Yuki avec un simple regard. Eiri en avait conscience ; chacun de ses gestes trahissait ses sentiments et lui-même, la plupart du temps, était incapable de les analyser correctement.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à son petit ami, qui de toute évidence avait déjà pris sa décision, le poète se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. _Quelle merde, _songea-t-il.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Eiri avait appelé Mika, lui annonçant qu'il viendrait accompagné de Shuuichi et qu'elle devrait se charger d'en informer leur père ainsi que Tohma. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour le couple de traverser cette épreuve du feu mais, au fur et à mesure que la date de leur départ pour Kyoto approchait, le jeune poète s'était convaincu que ce serait une étape nécessaire dans sa vie avec son amant et que, de toutes façons, ils auraient eu à le faire un jour ou l'autre. _Alors tant qu'à faire, autant se débarrasser de ce problème maintenant._

En préparation de leur voyage de cinq jours à l'ancienne Heian (6), Shuuichi avait demandé une dispense exceptionnelle de cours au Conservatoire pour raison familiale, et Eiri s'était arrangé avec ses employés et notamment Tanaka, afin de faire tourner la librairie même en son absence. Le blond avait également fait une réservation dans un hôtel de Kyoto juste en cas où... En effet, Mika lui avait assuré que Shuuichi et lui pourraient loger au domaine familial, et en apprenant cela, le jeune pianiste avait tout de suite approuvé l'idée. Mais Yuki connaissait bien son vieux, suffisamment en tous cas pour savoir qu'il fallait parer à toutes les éventualités.

Finalement, le jour fatidique était arrivé. Très tôt dans la matinée, Shuuichi et Eiri avaient chargé leurs bagages dans le coffre de la Mercédès puis avaient commencé leur périple en direction de Kyoto. Après plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent à l'ancienne capitale en milieu d'après-midi. D'après ce que Yuki lui avait dit, le domaine se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la ville, dans la banlieue Nord-Est. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la vaste propriété des Uesugi - incluant le temple principal, divers bâtiments réservés aux rites particuliers, la maison familiale et un grand parc pourvu d'un petit lac ainsi que d'un petit bois - Eiri se gara dans la cour couverte de gravillons blancs.

Plus ils étaient allés vers l'Ouest, plus le temps s'était dégradé, si bien que le ciel au-dessus de Kyoto était couvert de nuages gris et épais, menaçant de lâcher leur pluie diluvienne sur la ville d'un instant à l'autre. Aux yeux de Shuuichi, qui avait peur des tempêtes, ce temps orageux n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon... Mais malgré son envie pressante de rentrer dans la demeure, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le temps d'observer le paysage qui s'offrait à lui pendant que son petit ami sortait les bagages du coffre.

Malgré l'absence de soleil et de clarté, ce lieu restait magnifique. Le vent soufflant dans les branchages des arbres chargés de fleurs en ce mois de Mai donnait l'impression que le lieu était vivant. Quelques oiseaux sauvages volaient d'un endroit à l'autre et la surface du lac était couverte des remous de l'eau fouettée par les rafales de vent. Les bâtiments, quant à eux, étaient d'architecture typiquement traditionnelle et à en juger par certains détails, certains étaient d'origine et remontaient probablement à l'ère Heian (VIIe-IXe siècle), tandis que les autres devaient être un peu plus récents et dater de Kamakura ou Edo (XVIe et XVIIe-XIXe). Eiri avait eu de la chance de grandir dans un tel endroit... Tout y était si beau, si pur... On avait le sentiment que tout ici avait échappé au cours du temps.

**Shuuichi, récupère ton synthé et la sacoche de mon portable, **lui lança Yuki en refermant le coffre, tirant son amant de sa contemplation.

Il avait déjà à l'épaule le sac de voyage du musicien et à la main sa propre valise, laissant à la charge de son petit ami leur matériel de travail qu'ils avaient mis sur la banquette arrière. En effet, Shuuichi devrait préparer quelques partitions à présenter à son retour à son responsable d'étude au Conservatoire pour compenser son absence et Eiri devait pouvoir gérer sa boutique à distance via Internet. _Heureusement que cet idiot de Tatsuha a fait installer la Wifi ici, _songea-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée de la maison tandis que Shuu le suivait de près. Et à peine atteignirent-ils le porche de l'entrée que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Seguchi Mika.

La jeune femme semblait à la fois heureuse que son frère soit enfin de retour, et inquiète. De toute évidence elle redoutait la réaction de leur père lorsqu'il rencontrerait enfin Shuuichi. Certes, il était au courant de sa venue et de la nature de la relation entre son fils aîné et ce garçon, mais il était plus que certain qu'une fois face à face, les choses allaient dégénérer entre le jeune couple et le patriarche Uesugi.

**Vous arrivez à temps. L'orage ne devrait pas tarder à éclater et il n'est jamais bon de rouler par mauvais temps, **dit-elle en se décalant pour les laisser entrer.

Le changement radical d'attitude avec sa visite à leur appartement surprit énormément le pianiste, mais il n'en dit rien, se contentant d'entrer à la suite de son compagnon. Et à peine Mika eut-elle refermé la porte derrière Shuuichi qu'un éclair brilla dans le ciel sombre suivi de près par le tonnerre qui gronda, faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Le frère et la sœur ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la brève expression de terreur qui s'afficha sur son visage.

**Shuuichi-kun ? Ca ne va pas ? **demanda la future maman, très polie - beaucoup plus en tout cas que lors de leur première rencontre.

**Non, non, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas Mika-san, **assura le garçon à la chevelure rose.

**Il a juste peur de l'orage, ça va aller, **expliqua simplement Yuki en adressant un regard à son petit ami qui hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation. **Bon, où est le vieux qu'on aille lui montrer notre "relation impure" ? **demanda-t-il ensuite, posant leurs bagages au sol, dans un coin de la large pièce qui servait d'entrée.

**En train de terminer un rite funéraire avec Tatsuha, **lui répondit sa sœur, ignorant sa remarque désobligeante. **Laissez vos affaires ici et venez boire quelque chose à la cuisine. **

**On peut emmener nos valises dans notre chambre, ça éviterait d'encombrer l'entrée, **proposa gentiment Shuuichi.

**Laisse tomber, Shu. Vaut mieux qu'on attende que mon père nous donne sa "bénédiction" avant de nous laisser dormir dans la même chambre, **fit Eiri avec une note sarcastique dans la voix.

Son amant fronça les sourcils, n'ayant de toutes évidences même pas songé qu'on puisse les empêcher de dormir ensemble. Le pauvre était tellement bien avec son amoureux qu'il en oubliait presque les préjugés des gens à leur encontre. Et là encore, l'idée que les autres ne perçoivent pas leur couple comme en étant un lui faisait du mal mais il tenta de ne rien montrer.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent leur hôtesse qui les conduisit à travers les nombreux couloirs de la maison, jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils y burent chacun un thé, accompagné de quelques dango (7) en compagnie de Mika, puis quand celle-ci s'excusa en prétextant une envie pressante, Eiri décida de faire faire un petit tour du propriétaire à son compagnon, histoire de lui montrer les principales pièces de la résidence.

Comme d'habitude, Shuuichi s'était émerveillé de pas grand chose en découvrant la beauté de la décoration du salon, de la salle à manger, de la salle de réception... Ils en étaient à la véranda, où de jolies compositions florales et des ukiyoe - des estampes de soie peintes à l'encre de Chine - ornaient les murs et les meubles lorsqu'on les interpella.

**Oy ! Aniki ! Shuu-chan ! **

Se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, le couple reconnut Tatsuha et Eiri gronda :

**J'te prierais de ne pas appeler Shuuichi de cette façon.**

**Mais c'est qu'il est possessif mon frangin ! **ricana son cadet. **Alors Shuu--ichi ? Ca te fait plaisir qu'il prenne ta défense comme ça ? Tu devrais être content parce que c'est pas dans le genre d'Eiri d'avoir autant d'intérêt que ça pour quelqu'un.**

Shuuichi grimaça au simple fait que Tatsuha ose lui adresser la parole après toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait dites à son sujet. _Et ce porc ne juge même pas nécessaire de s'excuser, _s'énerva-t-il. Finalement, il répondit froidement :

**A l'évidence tu ne connais pas aussi bien ton "frangin" que tu sembles le croire. Tu devrais arrêter de te vanter, ça t'éviterait de passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà.**

Devant l'expression ahurie de Tatsuha, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'un garçon en apparence aussi adorable que Shuuichi lui réponde de cette façon, Eiri ne put s'empêcher de se moquer à son tour.

**Tu vois, il sait se défendre tout seul s'il le veut, **dit-il.

Tatsuha lui lança un regard agacé, puis grogna :

**Père m'envoie vous chercher, venez.**

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna en direction du salon principal. C'est dans le silence que Yuki et Shuuichi suivirent le jeune moine à travers les couloirs, n'entendant rien d'autre que la pluie et le vent battant contre les fenêtres qu'ils croisaient parfois sur leur chemin. Le jeune pianiste appréhendait un peu, voir même beaucoup ce moment. Il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être facile et que, d'après Eiri, son père se montrerait des plus méprisants. En fait, Yuki lui-même se demandait si Shuuichi ne serait pas celui qui aurait le plus à souffrir du dédain de son paternel pour être celui qui aura "perverti" son fils, l'entraînant sur la voie du péché. Ou bien si ce serait lui, subissant les remarques désobligeantes sur ses choix de vie, ses "déviances sexuelles" et son manque de respect quant à la tradition familiale.

Après tout, il avait toujours été le fils indigne de la famille, la bête noire de tous : enfant, son apparence physique avait jeté le déshonneur sur ses parents puisque tout le monde pensait que sa mère avait trompé son époux avec un occidental... adolescent, il avait été un véritable petit voyou, bagarreur, agressif et voleur... puis il avait eu une vie de débauche, couchant à droite et à gauche, passant son temps entre boire et écumer les bars, et gérer sa librairie... et enfin, il s'était définitivement détourné des ordres bouddhiques et avait choisi d'aimer un garçon plutôt que de se marier avec sa jeune et jolie promise.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Lorsque Tatsuha ouvrit la porte coulissante et les fit entrer, Shuuichi crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Eiri, lui, s'inquiétait davantage pour son amant que pour lui. Si bien qu'il entra avec une démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette aux lèvres. L'effet fut presque immédiat.

**Eteins-moi cette cigarette tout de suite, **ordonna le patriarche d'un ton ferme.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme chauve, plus grand que Shuuichi d'à peine quelques centimètres, qui avait tout de même une bonne carrure et portait un épais kimono de cérémonie noir. Il n'était pas bien impressionnant en soit, si ce n'était qu'il avait un regard acéré comme une lame de rasoir.

Arrivé devant lui, Eiri haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

**Tu crois que j'ai quel âge pour avoir peur de toi ? **

Son père fronça les sourcils et répondit :

**Un bon fils obéit toujours à son père.**

**Ca fait un bail que je ne suis plus un bon fils ; je ne m'appelle pas Tatsuha moi, **répliqua le blond en tirant une taffe de sa cigarette avant d'en recracher une bouffée de fumée âcre.

**C'est vrai que tu as toujours été un irresponsable. Encore une fois, tu nous montres à quel point tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille... Fumer en présence de ta sœur enceinte... **lui reprocha son père avec méchanceté.

**Elle n'est même pas dans la pièce.**

Eiri aurait sûrement continué à fumer si Shuuichi n'avait pas tiré discrètement sur sa manche. Lui adressant un regard interrogateur, Eiri remarqua à son expression qu'il lui demandait d'éteindre sa cigarette ; à l'évidence, son compagnon voulait éviter tout conflit inutile... Peut-être avait-il raison sur ce point : continuer avec ce type d'attitude ne ferait que rendre leur séjour plus désagréable qu'il ne le serait déjà. Acceptant silencieusement la requête de son amant, il alla écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur le guéridon tout proche.

Mais hélas pour lui, le pauvre musicien avait attiré sur lui l'attention tant redoutée de son cher beau-papa. Celui-ci le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un regard méprisant, puis le dévisagea un instant avant de demander sur un ton rhétorique :

**Alors c'est **_**toi**_** le garçon ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de moins maigrichon et d'un peu plus séduisant. Après tout, n'es-tu pas censé être celui qui a rendu mon fils --**

**Gay ? **suggéra Eiri en revenant auprès de Shuuichi.

Le jeune garçon, qui n'avait vraiment pas aimé la façon dont le vieil homme s'était adressé à lui, s'apprêta à répondre lorsque celui-ci le précéda :

**Alors, est-ce qu'il a un nom ? Ou bien tu n'as pas songé à le lui demander quand tu l'as ramassé sur le trottoir ?**

**J'ai un nom ! **gronda Shuuichi d'une voix étonnamment grave, répondant avant qu'Eiri en ait l'occasion. **Je suis Shindou Shuuichi ! Et je vous informe que j'ai aussi une bouche et un cerveau alors si vous avez des questions à mon sujet, je suis sans aucun doute le mieux placé pour pouvoir y répondre. **

**En effet, tu as la langue bien pendue, mon petit. Mais dis-moi, combien mon fils te paye-t-il ? Tu dois bien avoir un prix, non ? **

**Pardon ?! **s'exclama Shuuichi, outré, comprenant trop bien où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

**Ferme-là espèce de vieux con ou je repars immédiatement, **siffla Yuki en prenant Shuuichi par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui dans un geste protecteur.

**Allons Eiri ! Ne me fait pas croire que ce garçon te laisse jouer avec lui gratuitement. Toutes les putes ont leur tarif ! Je suis cependant étonné que tu te sois lancé dans la pédérastie ! Est-ce par simple curiosité ? Ou peut-être par goût de l'exotisme ?**

Eiri allait tuer ce connard qui lui servait de père de ses propres mains dans les secondes à venir si une seule autre insulte à l'égard de son amant sortait de sa bouche. Il s'imaginait déjà lui massacrer le crâne en l'assomant avec une des nombreuses statuettes de Bouddha qui décoraient la pièce ; il se voyait déjà la brandir comme un boucher soulevant son maillet à viande. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ! Depuis le début ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre par Shuuichi que peut-être les choses pourraient changer entre lui et son père ? Et les larmes qu'il voyait perler aux coins des yeux de Shuuichi ne faisaient que le rendre plus furieux encore.

**Vous me faites de la peine, Uesugi-san. Je ne suis pas bouddhiste mais je connais les préceptes de Bouddha et je sais qu'ils prônent l'égalité, le respect, la générosité et l'ouverture d'esprit, choses dont vous manquez cruellement, de toutes évidences, **répondit Shuuichi, la voix dure et pleine de mépris, chose extrêmement rare chez lui. **Comment pouvez-vous encore prétendre être un haut moine si votre cœur est aussi pourri qu'un vieux trognon ?!**

Le père de Yuki ne dit rien, trop surpris pour trouver les mots. Eiri, lui, était admiratif devant la combativité de Shuuichi ; il lui restait encore beaucoup de facettes de la personnalité de son amant à découvrir apparemment. Quant à Tatsuha, il avait un mal fou à réprimer un fou rire : il fallait dire aussi que la comparaison avec le trognon de pomme combinée à l'expression hallucinée sur la tronche de son père valaient leur pesant d'or.

L'arrivée de Mika dans la pièce passa presque inaperçue jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le silence :

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

**T'as pas raté grand chose, t'inquiètes, **lui répondit évasivement Yuki. **Bon, on est assez fatigués alors on ira se coucher juste après le dîner. En attendant, on aimerait bien ranger nos affaires. On peut prendre mon ancienne chambre ?**

**Qui ça "on" ? Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à dormir avec lui sous mon toit j'espère ?! **intervint leur père.

**Et pourquoi pas ? **

**Parce c'est un NON catégorique ! **

**Tu as toujours autorisé Mika et Tohma à dormir ensemble quand ils viennent ici, il me semble.**

**Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Eux, ils sont mariés !**

**Et alors ?! Même quand ils ne l'étaient pas encore ils avaient le droit, non ? De toute façon, à mes yeux, Shuuichi et moi sommes mariés ! Si tu refuses qu'on dorme ensemble alors c'est simple, on ira à l'hôtel.**

Pendant un instant, le silence régna dans la pièce. Shuuichi était tellement heureux d'avoir entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de son amoureux... "A mes yeux, Shuuichi et moi sommes mariés !" _Si seulement on pouvait vraiment l'être... _Le simple effet de cette phrase avait suffit à changer ses larmes de colère en larmes de bonheur. Mais Eiri ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à scruter le visage de son père qui hésitait sur la décision à prendre. Devait-il céder ? Ou se mettre un peu plus son fils à dos mais garder sa fierté de vieux con ? Tatsuha aussi observait le chef de famille avec avidité ; on aurait presque dit qu'il regardait un soap opéra, désespérément suspendu aux lèvres d'un des personnages principaux qui allait annoncer le début d'une nouvelle intrigue. Mika, elle, gardait le silence, attendant patiemment les instructions du patriarche.

**Du moment que vous vous abstenez de souiller ma maison en faisant vos saletés sous mon toit, je suppose que je peux vous autoriser à dormir dans la même chambre et dans le même lit, **lâcha finalement le vieil homme.

Aussitôt, Yuki s'apprêta à répliquer, sans doute au sujet de la réflexion sur les "saletés", ou bien pour obtenir autant de droits que sa sœur et son époux en avaient (c'est-à-dire celui de s'adonner aux dites "saletés"). Mais encore une fois, Shuuichi l'en empêcha en lui serrant fermement la main, comme un avertissement discret.

**Merci de nous accorder cette requête Uesugi-san, **répondit le jeune homme d'un ton plat en se penchant légèrement devant le haut moine, dans un signe de respect désintéressé.

_Comment Shuuichi peut-il encore le respecter après les mots haineux et vulgaires que le vieux a eus à son encontre ? _s'étonna Yuki, une expression d'incompréhension sur ses traits. Et du coin des yeux, il pouvait voir la même expression sur le visage de son petit frère. En fait, il était même certain que Mika, qui était derrière lui, n'en pensait pas moins. Le vieux moine, en revanche, fit mine de rien. Peut-être avait-il vraiment ignoré ce geste de politesse et de respect. Ou peut-être avait-il délibérément affiché un air impassible pour cacher son propre étonnement.

Si Yuki s'était posé la question le temps d'un quart de seconde, il ne s'attarda cependant pas davantage et attrapa le poignet de Shuuichi pour l'entraîner jusqu'au couloir de l'entrée pour récupérer leurs affaires. L'adolescent se laissa faire docilement et suivit son amant. Ils prirent les bagages, le synthé et l'ordinateur portable, et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur chambre. Le chanteur fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop prêter attention au tonnerre qui résonnait au dehors et aux violentes bourrasques de vent qui demeuraient en arrière fond. _Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'une grosse tempête. Je suis dans une demeure très solide qui a survécu aux intempéries depuis des siècles alors elle ne risque pas de s'effondrer maintenant... Je ne risque absolument rien, _se dit-il en respirant calmement. _Et puis, mon Yuki est avec moi..._ ajouta-t-il en souriant pour lui-même.

Finalement arrivés à destination, Eiri fit coulisser la porte de son ancienne chambre et invita d'un hochement de tête Shuuichi à y entrer en premier. A peine le jeune homme eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était... une véritable chambre d'ado, rien à voir avec le reste de la maison qui été décoré de façon très traditionnelle. Enfin, d'un autre côté, peu importait que Shuu déifiait littéralement son amant, il n'empêchait pas qu'il ait été un adolescent comme les autres...

Cependant, à en juger par le bazard qui semblait bien installé dans certains recoins de la pièce, rien n'avait été touché depuis le départ de son occupant. Depuis combien de temps exactement Yuki n'était-il pas revenu chez ses parents ? Il lui avait dit être parti pour Tokyo à l'âge de 19 ans environ... Cela voulait-il dire que depuis près de cinq ans, il n'avait pas revu sa maison familiale, le lieu de son enfance ? Tout était donc resté en l'état depuis ?!

**Ca n'a pas changé d'un poil... **marmonna Eiri en déposant leurs affaires près de l'armoire, visiblement surpris lui aussi de retrouver sa chambre dans l'état exact où il l'avait laissé (incluant la vielle chaussette trainant au pied du lit encore défait). **On dirait bien que le vieux s'était vraiment accroché à l'idée que je revienne ici. Faudra qu'on change les draps avant de se coucher.**

Shuuichi ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer chaque détail de la pièce, s'imprégnant du mieux possible de l'atmosphère du lieu pour tenter de comprendre le Yuki du passé et voir s'ils avaient des points en commun au même âge. Il y avait une impressionnante collection de bouquin sur une étagère, parmi lesquels il ne fut pas surpris de trouver des versions japonaises de recueils de poèmes européens. Et il remarqua même un exemplaire du... Shuuichi rougit. _Le Kama Sutra... Quel pervers. Kami-sama, mon Yuki a toujours été un obsédé. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'hésite encore à savoir si je dois m'inquiéter ou m'en réjouir. N'empêche que j'en ai moi-même acheté un l'année dernière, et dans sa librairie en plus ! _Il rougit encore plus. _La honte... Je suis aussi pervers que lui alors._

Sur le bureau, il y avait un répertoire ouvert, et en y regardant de plus près, Shuuichi pouvait y voir toute une liste de noms de filles accompagnés de numéros de téléphone. Le jeune musicien fronça les sourcils, profondément agacé par l'attitude volage qu'Eiri avait auparavant. En fait, il avait beau se convaincre que tout cela était du passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que peut-être Yuki continuait de courir à droite à gauche derrière son dos. Et il s'en voulait terriblemenr de penser ça. _Aucune raison qu'il fasse ça. Je sais qu'il m'aime et c'est bien suffisant, _songea-t-il en se réprimandant._ Et puis, quand il n'est pas au travail, c'est qu'on est ensemble... principalement en train de faire l'amour. C'est pas comme s'il avait le temps d'avoir des liaisons. _S'il y avait bien un point positif au fait que Yuki ait eu autant d'expériences sexuelles, c'était qu'au moins grâce à ça, ils avaient une vie sexuelle très épanouie.

Tournant son attention vers autre chose, Shuuichi vit un panneau d'affichage en liège sur lequel étaient regroupées divers papiers, princiapelement des affichettes et des photographies. Il s'en approcha légèrement afin de mieux les voir. Il y avait pas mal de flyers pour des boîtes de nuit du coin et de coupons de réduction pour des boissons alcoolisées. Shuu remarqua - ce qui le fit sourire - un dépliants de chez Mercédès-Benz, montrant sous plusieurs profils différents modèles bien connus de la marque. Il y avait également beaucoup de photos prises avec Tanaka Yujiro, l'ancien camarade de classe de Yuki aujourd'hui employé à la librairie. Sur d'autres, il y avait Tatsuha, duquel il semblait avoir été très proche durant leur enfance. Puis il y avait une ou deux photos de famille, mais sur aucun de ces portraits on ne pouvait voir la mère d'Eiri. _Il finira bien par accepter de me parler d'elle... _Et une photo d'Eiri, Tatsuha et Mika encore enfants, dans le parc, non loin du temple, en compagnie d'une fillette qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge du benjamin des Uesugi : elle avait une chevelure blonde avec de larges boucles ondulées, de grands yeux dorés et un air fripon dans le regard. _Une amie ? Non, il y a un air de famille... Une cousine ? _Shuuichi aurait voulu poser la question mais décida de s'abstenir pour le moment.

En remarquant un vieux poster de Nittle Grasper, il sourit. _Au moins il aimait la bonne musique. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en écoute encore. Je n'ai trouvé aucun CD à la maison à part les miens et la seule musique qu'il réclame, c'est ma voix et mon piano... _songea Shuuichi. _Et mes gémissements sensuels ?! _ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement avant de secouer la tête comme pour éjecter cette idée de son esprit.

**Seguchi n'a vraiment pas changé depuis le temps où il jouait chez les Graspers, **remarqua distraitement Yuki en regardant lui aussi le vieux poster.

**Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais, **plaisanta Shuuichi.

**Evidemment. C'est le beau-frère névrosé dont je t'ai parlé, **répondit simplement le blond.

Il fallut d'abord un certain lapse de temps à son petit ami pour enregistrer l'information. Finalement, celui-ci se tourna vers lui en un éclair et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

**Pardon ? **

**Quoi ? Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?**

**Parce que tu crois que je tirerais cette tête si j'avais été au courant ?!**

Le jeune libraire ne répondit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et amusé.

**Et ça te fait rire ?! Seguchi Tohma, le génialissime pianiste et leader des Nittle Grasper est ton beau-frère, le père de ton futur neveux, et tu m'annonces ça sur le ton de la banalité ! Et puis -- OH MON DIEU !! Tu as dit qu'il avait un faible pour toi ! C'est vrai ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? Comparé à lui, y'a pas photo, je fais pas le poids ! C'est évident qu'il est meilleur que moi, et dans tous les domaines ! Et --**

**Shuuichi. La ferme, **le coupa froidement son amant.

Et comme d'habitude, le pianiste obéit.

**Tohma ne sait pas chanter aussi bien que toi. Tohma n'est pas aussi adorable que toi - en fait il me fout un peu le pétoches parfois. Tohma est nul pour se qui est de remonter le morale des gens puisqu'il préfère calculer leur pouvoir d'achat en fonction de leur revenu plutôt que de considérer les personnes qui l'entourent comme des êtres humains. Et surtout, Tohma n'aura jamais mon amour pour toi et tout ce que je ne donne qu'à toi. Alors arrête de baliser, ok. **

Cette mini tirade eut de quoi remettre de l'ordre dans les idées de Shuuichi qui se ressaisit aussitôt. Il s'approcha de son homme, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et blottit son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Il y déposa un petit baiser et inspira lentement et profondément une bouffée de son parfum à la fois doux et fort ; un savant mélange de tabac, de l'odeur musquée de l'après-rasage et surtout, de cette agréable senteur de cannelle et de miel qui semblait flotter autour d'Eiri en permanence. _Une odeur de biscuits faits maison..._

Appuyant ensuite sa tête contre le torse robuste du blond, le garçon à la tignasse rose déclara :

**Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi, mon Yuki. Tout entier. **

**C'est une revendication ? **demanda le blond, en haussant un sourcil amusé.

**Une revendication. Une déclaration. Ou même un ordre divin. Prends ça comme tu veux. Pour moi, c'est la vérité, rien de plus, rien de moins. **

**Tu es bien audacieux, mon petit Shuu aujourd'hui, **fit remarquer le poète d'un air faussement songeur. **Tu as mangé quoi au petit déjeuner ? Du lion ?**

**Grrrrr ! **grogna son petit ami avec une grimace qui se voulait féroce mais qui lui donnait l'air d'une adorable petite peluche.

**Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là ? Tout de suite ?**

**Je crois deviner, oui, mais j'ai donné ma parole à ton père qu'on ne ferait rien sous son toit alors tu vas devoir garder tes mains dans tes poches.**

Ce fut au tour d'Eiri de grogner, mais pas de la même façon, ni pour les mêmes raisons. L'abstinence n'était vraiment pas son truc, encore moins quand il y était forcé, et être empêché de la sorte de réclamer le corps de son petit ami avait le don de le mettre de très mauvaise humeur. Honnêtement, si ce n'était pas pour Shuuichi, il ne serait jamais venu. En fait, ils seraient tous les deux bien tranquilles dans leur appartement en train de faire l'amour passionnément.

**Et si on allait à l'hôtel ce soir, au lieu de rester dormir ici ? **suggéra-t-il.

**Pas question. Yuki, espèce de pervers, tu peux bien passer quatre ou cinq jours sans sexe, non ?**

**Pas quand t'es juste à côté de moi. La tentation est trop forte. Je risque de te violer dans ton sommeil, **répondit Eiri de but en blanc en resserrant son étreinte.

Même si cette dernière déclaration était une plaisanterie, et Shuuichi le savait bien, le ton et l'expression du blond demeuraient impassibles : il paraissait en tous points sérieux. Amusé, le garçon aux cheveux roses sourit de bon cœur et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son adoré.

**Boude pas comme ça, on dirait un gros bébé trop gâté. Et puis, si tu as tant envie que ça avant la fin de notre séjour, je consens à ce qu'on aille faire un saut dans le Love Hotel du coin, **dit-il. **En attendant, je veux que tu fasses de ton mieux pour que tout se passe bien avec ta famille. **

**J'éviterais les bains de sang mais je ne garantie rien si l'un d'eux s'en prend à toi, **gronda Eiri en embrassant Shuuichi sur le front.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, le plus jeune murmura dans le cou de son amant :

**Je t'aime.**

**Je sens qu'elle va vraiment être dure cette semaine d'abstinence... **se plaignit de nouveau le libraire.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bien qu'il ait préféré ne pas répondre à l'intrus qui venait les déranger, Yuki se décida à lâcher son petit ami pour aller répondre. En faisant coulisser à moitié la porte, il se trouva face à face avec Seguchi Tohma. Il dût alors lutter contre l'irrésistible envie de la refermer au nez du faux blond mais, se remémorant les paroles de son amant, il se retint.

**Eiri-san, ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis content de te revoir ! **s'exclama joyeusement le claviériste avec son large sourire qui faisait se dresser les cheveux à Yuki.

**Pas assez longtemps à mon goût et j'aimerais pouvoir partager ton enthousiasme mais ce n'est pas le cas, **répondit le poète en grinçant des dents.

**Tu n'as pas perdu ton merveilleux sens de l'humour à ce que je vois. C'est bien, ça montre que tu es en forme.**

**Comme quoi j'arrive très bien à me débrouiller tout seul.**

**D'après ce que Mika m'a dit, tu n'étais pas vraiment tout seul : tu avais quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi. D'ailleurs, elle m'a aussi dit que c'est ce "quelqu'un" en question qui t'aurait convaincu de venir nous rendre une petite visite...**

**Oui, et ce quelqu'un c'est mon petit ami, **expliqua simplement Yuki en écartant davantage la porte avant de se tourner vers son amant qui était encore au milieu de la chambre.

L'espace d'un instant, le poète et son amant remarquèrent une expression de grande contrariété sur le visage du célèbre producteur. Mais celle-ci disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue pour laisser place à son habituel sourire trademark. Eiri prit Shuuichi par la main et l'attira à lui d'un geste protecteur avant de reprendre :

**Shuu, voici mon beau-frère, Seguchi Tohma. Tohma, Shindou Shuuichi.**

**Vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer, Seguchi-san. Je vous admire vraiment énormément, vous êtes un véritable model pour moi, **s'exclama l'apprenti pianiste en s'inclinant poliment pour saluer celui qu'il considérait comme son idole, bien qu'encore un peu troublé par l'étrange expression qu'avait affiché le leader des Graspers un instant avant.

**Moi de-même, Shindou-kun. Et permettez-moi de vous remercier pour avoir réussi à traîner mon adorable beau-frère jusqu'ici. C'est une vraie tête de mule.**

**C'est vrai qu'il est têtu mais je le suis bien plus que lui. Et puis, quand j'ai appris que votre épouse était enceinte, je me suis dit qu'il devait absolument prendre de son temps pour s'intéresser davantage à sa famille.**

**Et bien, il fallait au moins quelqu'un comme vous pour mettre Eiri-san au pas ! **

Seguchi et Shuuichi rirent de bon cœur, à la plus grande surprise de Yuki. Soit Tohma préparait un sale coup, soit lui et son amant avaient réellement copiné.

**Oh, à ce propos, on m'envoie vous chercher ; nous allons passer à table, **annonça Seguchi.

**Oh, oui ! J'ai vraiment faim, on a à peine mangé à midi, **approuva le petit pianiste.

**Ok, allons-y, **fit simplement Eiri en s'engageant aussitôt dans le couloir, tenant toujours fermement la main de son amant qui le suivait bien sagement, Seguchi derrière eux.

Le dîner commença dans le silence après un bref bénédicité bouddhique exécuté dans les règles de l'art par papa Uesugi. Tout le monde était attablé à une longue chabudai, et chaque convive était installé sur un zaisu **(8) **- quoi de plus normal dans une maison où presque toutes les pièces étaient de style traditionnel. Pendant un long moment, aucun son à part le bruit des baguettes grattant les fonds de bol de riz et celui de la céramique de la vaisselle s'entrechoquant ne se fit entendre. C'était un de ces silences pesants que nul n'appréciait mais que personne n'osait briser. Finalement, c'est Tatsuha qui se jeta à l'eau.

**Alors, Tohma... Il parait que tu ne peux rester que pendant deux jours...**

**C'est exact, **approuva le musicien, visiblement heureux d'entamer une conversation, même si ce n'était que pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. **Je suis en train de travailler à la production d'un nouveau groupe qui me semble assez prometteur. Il s'agit de ASK.**

**Ah oui, ça me revient. J'ai vu une pub pour leur premier single à la télé l'autre jour.**

**Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? **

**Honnêtement, **fit le jeune moine, **même si c'est mon style de musique, je trouve que le chanteur n'est pas génial. La musique est bonne, les arrangements plutôt biens aussi mais --**

**Chéri, je ne pense pas que tu doives demander conseil à Tatsuha, **intervint Mika. **A ses yeux, aucun chanteur n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de Ryuuichi Sakuma.**

A ces mots, Shuuichi manqua de s'étouffer avec ses soba. Eiri avait bien compris pourquoi : il avait suffit à son petit ami d'entendre le nom de ce chanteur débile pour réagir au quart de tour.

**Tatsuha-kun ! Toi aussi tu aimes Ryuuichi ?! **s'exclama le garçon à la tignasse fuchsia, à l'évidence content d'avoir trouvé un comparse.

**Kyaaah ! Toi aussi ?! **

L'atmosphère changea alors du tout au tout, passant de pesante à festive. Les deux adolescents venant de se trouver un point commun de taille, la glace avait été brisée. Shuu avait déjà tout oublié de la façon si vulgaire et méprisante dont l'avait traité Tatsu quelques temps plus tôt et dont il lui avait tenu rancune jusqu'à lors.

**Oui ! **répondit Shuuichi. **Je me souviens avoir fait la queue pendant plus de 18 heures quand j'étais en Terminale pour avoir une dédicace de son premier album solo "I want somebody" !**

**Et le concert du "Stylish Tour" au Tokyo Dome ! De loin sa meilleure performance live ! Et t'as réussi à obtenir le DVD de sa --**

**Shizuka ni shirou ! **s'exclama soudain le patriarche, faisant sursauter tout le monde (y compris Yuki et Tohma) en frappant du poing sur le crâne de son benjamin, qui était assis juste à sa gauche.

Tatsuha fit une grimace étrange entre la douleur et l'agacement avant de bougonner un "Gomen naisai" avec mauvaise volonté. _L'art et la manière de jeter un froid, _songèrent Eiri et Shuuichi en même temps. Le jeune pianiste aurait voulu s'excuser lui aussi, pour ne pas laisser le petit frère de Yuki être le seul à subir les réprimandes mais un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son compagnon l'en empêcha.

Après un autre silence, Mika tenta gentiment de s'intéresser à leur invité et demanda :

**Alors Shuuichi-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?**

L'interrogé fut quelque peu surpris par ce changement d'attitude de la part de la brune à son égard. En effet, il se souvenait encore très bien de son air condescendant lorsqu'elle était venue chez eux à l'improviste quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque son regard croisa celui de Uesugi Tohru. L'expression sur le visage du vieux moine semblait mêlée l'intérêt et le mépris. Un chouïa décontenancé, Shuuichi se reprit et dit :

**Je suis pianiste. Je viens d'intégrer le TNSA **(9)**.**

**Le TNSA ? C'est quoi ça ? **demanda presque aussitôt le chef de famille, comme si les mots lui avaient échappé, poussés par la curiosité, sans pour autant oublier un peu de brusquerie dans sa voix.

**Tokyo National School of Arts, autrement dit le Conservatoire de Tokyo, **répondit distraitement Eiri sans même lever le nez de son assiette.

**Ca à l'air prestigieux, **fit Mika, (faussement) admirative.

**Ca l'est, en effet, **approuva Seguchi tout à fait honnêtement. **Seuls les musiciens les plus doués y sont admis. J'avoue être plutôt impressionné.**

La note de respect dans la voix de son idole fit légèrement rougir Shuuichi qui marmonna un petit "Merci" gêné.

**Shuu doit être particulièrement doué alors, puisqu'il a été admis hors saison, **intervint Yuki, non sans une touche d'arrogance dans la voix.

**D'autant plus méritant, **fit Tohma, visiblement étonné, voir même agréablement surpris. **J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous entendre jouer du piano, Shuuichi-kun. Vous devez être un véritable petit virtuose.**

**Non, voyons... Je ne suis pas si --**

**Tu te trompes, **le coupa Eiri. **Tu joues vraiment très bien. Faudrait être sourd pour ne pas reconnaître ton talent. Ca fait un an et demi qu'on se connait et je ne t'ai jamais entendu faire la moindre fausse note.**

**C'est juste grâce à l'entrainement, **fit le garçon, trop humble pour son propre bien.

**L'entraînement paye, c'est sûr, mais le talent se mesure aussi à la sensibilité d'un artiste. Je suis de plus en plus curieux et impatient de vous entendre jouer, **dit Seguchi, avec une sincérité qu'Eiri ne lui connaissait pas.

**Moi aussi, **approuva Tatsuha, osant reprendre la parole au risque d'écoper d'un nouveau coup.

**S'il est si doué, pourquoi ne l'embaucherais-tu pas après qu'il ait eu son diplôme ? **suggéra Mika.

**Il n'a pas besoin de piston pour trouver un boulot, **cingla Yuki.

En réalité, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était la perspective que Shuuichi et Tohma travaillent ensemble. Il voulait éviter autant que possible de donner davantage d'occasions à sa famille de s'immiscer dans leur vie. C'était sa façon à lui de préserver son couple et leur petite tranquilité.

**Eiri-san, si Shuuichi-kun est si --**

**J'ai dit non ! **trancha fermement le grand blond sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

**Eiri ! **s'exclama Shuuichi, lui rappelant d'un regard la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la chambre une petite heure plus tôt.

Serrant les poings et contractant la mâchoire pour se retenir de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, le jeune libraire se leva et quitta la table. Il savait que Shuuichi le suivrait aussitôt alors il ne s'attarda pas en paroles inutiles ; pas besoin de se montrer poli et de remercier les servantes pour leur cuisine ou les invités pour leur insupportable présence.

Lorsque le cadet de la fratrie eut quitté la pièce, le petit pianiste s'inclina poliment.

**Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est énervé comme ça. Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser.**

**Pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec ça, **lui assura Tatsuha avec qui il semblait avoir tissé des liens d'amitié avec succès.

**C'est vrai, Eiri a toujours été comme ça, on a fini par s'habituer, **ajouta Mika.

**Ce n'est pas une raison, **intervint le vieux prêtre. **Quel fils indigne ! Il ne rend jamais visite à sa famille et les rares fois où il daigne nous "honorer" de sa venue, c'est pour se montrer insupportable. Sans compter la présence désobligeante de ce gamin.**

Même s'il ne s'attendait jamais à beaucoup de considération de la part du père de son amant, les mots méchants du vieil homme n'en étaient pas moins blessants. Shuuichi s'inclina donc une nouvelle fois.

**Je suis sincèrement navré de vous répugner à ce point Uesugi-san, mais je suis quelqu'un de tenace et je ne renoncerai pas à votre fils. J'espère qu'un jour vous nous accepterez, à défaut de nous approuver, **dit-il avant de se lever. **Gochisou-sama deshita.**

Sur ce, Shuuichi quitta à son tour la salle à manger. Il lui fallut trois bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre sa chambre car, avec tous ces couloirs et son absence totale de sens de l'orientation, il avait manqué se perdre plusieurs fois. Lorsque finalement il rentra dans l'ancienne chambre de son amant, il trouva celui-ci plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit, observant par la fenêtre l'orage qui grondait encore sourdement au dehors. Il ferma le plus discrètement possible la porte et abaissa la petite charnière qui servait à la verrouiller. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'approcha de Yuki.

**Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça tout à l'heure ? **s'enquit-il en posant une main sur l'avant-bras du beau blond.

Celui-ci tira une longue taffe de la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer puis se décida à répondre.

**J'veux pas qu'ils s'incrustent dans notre vie. On est ici pour faire acte de piété de familiale, pas pour obtenir une quelconque approbation de leur part.**

**Mais ce serait quand même bien, non ? Qu'ils nous acceptent et nous approuvent...**

**On n'a pas besoin de ça. Pas plus que de leur aide pour nous en sortir. Si t'étais un plus confiant en tes capacités, Tohma n'essaierait pas de te recruter.**

**Il a dit ça par gentillesse, Eiri, **dit Shuuichi. **Il ne m'a jamais entendu jouer, il ne peut pas m'engager comme ça. Et puis, c'est un professionnel. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'embaucherait uniquement pour te faire plaisir ou pour se faire bien voir de ta famille. De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressé par une carrière en studio, tu sais très bien que je veux faire du classique.**

Son petit ami ne répondit rien, se contentant de fumer sa cigarette jusqu'au filtre avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier qui, à en juger par les vieux mégots jaunies, était resté dans sa chambre pendant toutes ces années sans que personne n'y ait touché, au même titre que le reste. Après cela, il se contenta d'aller fouiller dans sa valise pour en sortir un pyjama.

**Tu fais encore la tête ? T'en as pas marre ? **demanda Shuuichi.

**Lâche-moi, j'suis crevé. Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'vais me coucher.**

Agacé par le comportement de son amant, le jeune musicien choisit de ne pas répliquer et suivit son exemple en prenant dans son sac de voyage un de ces larges tee-shirts qu'il affectionnait tant et dans lesquels il aimait dormir. Il se déshabilla sous le regard appréciateur de Yuki qui, malgré sa mauvaise humeur ne rechigna pas à apprécier la quasi-nudité de Shuuichi. Une fois torse-nu et en caleçon, Shuuichi enfila le tee-shirt et alla rejoindre le poète sous la couette. Ce n'est qu'une fois emmitouflé dans les couvertures qu'il remarqua qu'Eiri avait fait changer les draps, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée. Ces draps-là sentaient bon le frais et le propre.

Avec un sourire bienheureux, Shuuichi se tourna vers son amant et, mettant de côté leurs désaccords, passa ses bras fins autour de lui. A peine eut-il posé la tête sur le torse imberbe du blond, dont la chemise de pyjama était ouverte, que celui-ci glissa affectueusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses. Comme ils se l'étaient promis en Décembre dernier, ils continueraient de partager le même lit en dépit des disputes. Et depuis, le moment du coucher était toujours - ou presque - celui de la réconciliation. C'était d'ailleurs en sachant cela que Yuki avait préféré ne pas argumenter davantage et aller au lit immédiatement : résultat, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**S'il ne pleut plus demain, tu me feras visiter le jardin ? **demanda Shuuichi d'une voix endormie.

**Ouais... **

Et en guise de remerciement, le pianiste embrassa le torse de son adoré. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, imperceptible dans la pénombre, Eiri se pencha sur son Shuuichi et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

**Tu sais, **murmura l'adolescent contre sa bouche, **ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**

**De quoi tu parles ? **questionna Eiri, ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

**Quand tu as dit que tu nous considérais comme un couple marié... **répondit Shuu en baillant.

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond et il resserra son étreinte autour du garçon.

**Pas de quoi.**

Et quelques minutes après, tous deux dormaient à poings fermés, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain hélas, la pluie continuait de tomber. Aussi, après une bonne douche et un copieux petit-déjeuner, Shuuichi demanda à Yuki de lui trouver une salle d'où il pourrait contempler le jardin et s'installer avec son synthé sans déranger personne. En effet, depuis son arrivée, le parc avait attiré l'attention du jeune pianiste. Il y trouverait sans aucun doute l'inspiration nécessaire pour composer les partitions que son responsable d'étude lui avait demandées de préparer pour son retour. Après tout, les jardins des temples avaient été construits depuis l'ère Heian dans le but d'apporter la paix et de guider les gens qui les contemplaient vers l'Illumination **(10)**. _Au moins je n'ai rien oublié de mes cours d'histoire... _songea Shuuichi en s'asseyant sur les tatamis de la large salle de Thé. **(11)**

D'ici, la large baie vitrée donnait une magnifique vue sur le jardin et son lac.

**T'es sûr que ça t'ira ? **demanda Eiri en branchant pour lui son synthétiseur à une prise à côté.

**Oui, pas de problème. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré être dehors mais avec ce temps... En plus, la pièce est grande et lumineuse. C'est agréable.**

**C'est aussi ce que disait ma mère, **dit distraitement le blond en se redressant.

Intrigué, Shuuichi leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. C'était la première fois que son amant évoquait de lui-même et aussi naturellement sa défunte mère.

**Elle te manque, non ?** s'enquit-il.

**Evidemment.**

Le pianiste déposa précautionneusement son instrument au sol et se leva pour s'approcher de son compagnon. D'un geste hésitant, comme s'il avait peur d'être trop brusque, il prit sa main dans la sienne et avec un sourire timide, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

**Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais d'elle ?**

**Parce que c'est douloureux... je suppose, **répondit simplement Eiri en détournant le regard, visiblement gêné que Shuuichi le voit ainsi.

**Mais peut-être que ça te ferait du bien de m'en parler à moi. Je suis sûre que c'était une femme merveilleuse.**

Eiri ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finalement, il consentit à parler.

**Elle était douce et généreuse, **marmonna-t-il, ne sachant pas lui-même pourquoi il éprouvait si soudainement le désir de parler d'elle.

En effet, c'était la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années, si ce n'est plus, qu'il parlait de sa mère aussi librement. Et de là où il était - dans le couloir juste à côté de l'entrée de la pièce - Seguchi Tohma était tout aussi surpris que son beau-frère de l'entendre mentionner ainsi, sans douleur ni tristesse, Uesugi Aiko. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée personnellement mais Mika lui en avait tellement raconté sur elle qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir connue de son vivant. Et surtout, il connaissait Eiri depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que le grand blond avait toujours refusé de parler ou d'entendre parler d'elle. A chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait son nom en sa présence, il se braquait, s'énervait ou quittait simplement la pièce. Et là, il se livrait presque avec soulagement à l'interrogatoire de Shindou. _Mais qui est ce garçon ? Comment fait-il pour le faire parler avec tant de naturel ? _se demanda le claviériste, plus que jamais intrigué au sujet du jeune garçon.

**Tu ne ressembles pas tellement à ton père, à part pour le caractère, alors je suppose que physiquement tu tiens davantage de ta maman, **fit Shuuichi avec un sourire. **Je suis sûr qu'elle devait être très belle.**

**Oui, c'est vrai. En fait, elle était exactement comme toi : belle, douce, mais maladroite et impulsive. Et surtout, elle était très protectrice. **

Prenant cela pour un compliment, l'adolescent rougit de bonheur et sourit. Et c'est avec ce sourire que Tohma comprit en quoi il ressemblait tant à Mme Uesugi : il était plein de grâce et de douceur, comme sa belle-mère sur les photos.

**Tu sais, je crois que depuis ma mère, tu es la seule personne à lui avoir tenu tête comme ça. A mon vieux j'veux dire, **ajouta Eiri.

**Toi aussi tu lui tiens tête, non ? **demanda candidement le garçon.

**Ouais mais c'est pas pareil. Moi, j'me rebelle parce qu'il me gonfle à toujours être sur mon dos. Mais toi, tu lui dis franchement ce que tu penses tout en restant correcte et sincèrement respectueux. Ca me surprend toujours autant.**

**C'est juste que j'aime pas sa façon de me considérer comme un moins que rien alors qu'il ne me connait pas. Mais je pense aussi que vous devriez tous les deux faire des efforts pour vous réconcilier. **

**Tsss... **fit Yuki, amusé, ses yeux brillant de larmes qu'il était parvenu à retenir. **Là encore tu parles comme elle. J'ai toujours été en froid avec mon père parce que : soit il ne me considérait pas comme son fils légitime à cause la couleur de mes yeux et de mes cheveux, soit il ne me voyait que comme son successeur au temple. Evidemment, ses attitudes allaient de paire : méprisant ou autoritaire à l'extrême. Et maman était toujours là pour tenter de calmer le jeu.**

**Et quand elle n'a plus été là, c'est à ce moment-là que tu as commencé à faire des bêtises, **en conclut Shuuichi.

**T'as tout compris. Mais maintenant tu es là, alors j'ai plus de raisons de faire de conneries.**

**C'est gentil mais à force de me comparer à ta mère je vais finir par croire que tu m'as choisi sous le coup du complexe d'Oedipe, **ricana le pianiste (12).

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Eiri demanda sur un ton taquin :

**Comment un crétin comme toi a pu entendre parler d'un truc aussi tordu que le complexe d'Oedipe ?**

**Eeeh ! **s'exclama Shuuichi, à demi-vexé, en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule robuste de son amant. **Ce que tu peux être méchant quand tu t'y mets ! Je ne suis pas si bête que ça !**

Avec un sourire charmeur comme Tohma aimait en voir sur les lèvres du séduisant blond, Eiri se pencha sur Shuuichi et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers enflammés comme il avait déjà vu le jeune homme en donner à toutes ces courtisanes avec lesquelles il avait eu l'habitude de coucher. Non, c'était un baiser d'une sincérité poignante. De l'amour et de la romance. S'il n'en avait pas été le spectateur, Tohma aurait pensé cela impossible de la part d'Eiri mais il devait admettre l'évidence : le jeune libraire était amoureux de cet adolescent et rien ne pourrait changer ça. _Je m'étais toujours dit que si je ne pouvais pas être celui qui rendrait Eiri heureux alors je ferais en sorte de trouver la personne parfaite pour lui. Mais apparemment, il s'est très bien débrouillé tout seul, _se dit le producteur avec un sourire satisfait.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Trois jours plus tard... C'était l'avant-dernier jour avant la fin de leur séjour à Kyoto et Shuuichi était déjà devenu ami avec Tatsuha et Mika et - à la grande surprise d'Eiri - avec Tohma. En effet, celui-ci avait semblé honnêtement heureux de discuter musique avec lui. Il avait même pris le temps d'écouter son amant jouer du piano et avait visiblement sincèrement apprécié sa façon de jouer qu'il avait qualifiée de "sensible et envoûtante". Yuki avait eu certaines difficultés à masquer sa fierté ; il n'avait jamais douté du talent de Shuuichi alors entendre un pro comme Seguchi le reconnaître à son tour le satisfaisait au plus haut point. Enfin, il ne regrettait tout de même pas le départ avancé du claviériste. Pour être franc, il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé.

Cependant, les choses ne semblaient pas beaucoup avancer avec son père qui restait désespérément buté. Il refusait catégoriquement d'adresser directement la parole à Shuuichi et se contentait de lancer de temps en temps une petite réflexion méchante. Jusqu'à présent, Shuuichi gardait son calme, se contentant de remettre poliment mais efficacement le vieux à sa place. Eiri en revanche avait toute les peines du monde à ne pas coller son poing dans la tronche à son père avant de partir définitivement du temple, son amant sous le bras.

Ce jour-là, Eiri avait été réquisitionné de force par sa sœur pour l'accompagner chez son médecin et Tatsuha avait été envoyé chez un vieux couple de fidèles du temple pour préparer la veillée funèbre de leur fille. Il ne restait donc plus au temple que Shuuichi, les serviteurs et son hôte, "l'agréable" Mr Uesugi. Le pianiste avait déjà fini ses partitions et la veille, Yuki l'avait emmené visiter quelques lieux touristiques du centre ville. Alors aujourd'hui qu'il avait l'entière journée de libre, il comptait bien la mettre à profit pour tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue avec le père de son petit ami.

Après le déjeuné qu'il avait pris seul dans la salle à manger - à l'évidence, le vieux moine avait préféré ne pas profiter de sa présence pour le repas - Shuu alla demander ci et là où il pouvait trouver le chef du temple. C'est finalement une vieille jardinière, chargée depuis des années de s'occuper des parterres de fleurs et de l'arrangement floral des bouquets dans toute la résidence qui le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de méditation. Shuuichi avait fait connaissance avec elle peu de temps après son arrivée, curieux d'apprendre quelques techniques d'Ikebana **(13)**.

Une fois arrivé à la salle de méditation, Shuuichi retira ses chaussures et entra aussi discrètement que possible dans la vaste pièce. Il n'y avait aucune décoration si ce n'est une grosse statue de Bouddha, entourée de deux autres, assez hautes, de Boddhisattvas que le pianiste reconnut comme étant Kanseon et Amida **(14)**. L'adolescent s'agenouilla et se déplaça ainsi jusqu'à s'installer en tailleur pas très loin du moine **(15)**. _Méditer un peu ne me fera pas de mal, _pensa Shuuichi en fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément mais silencieusement.

Pourtant, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix grave et presque menaçante du vieil homme résonna dans la grande pièce vide, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Shuuichi se retrouva face à face avec Mr Uesugi. Il déglutit difficilement, se disant qu'il avait peut-être eu tort de s'incruster pendant sa séance de méditation quotidienne.

**Je... Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être participer à vos activités. Même si je ne suis pas croyant, j'ai toujours été intéressé par la pratique de la religion parce que la plupart du temps, les cultes ont plusieurs siècles d'existence et --**

**Ne te fatigues pas à trouver une excuse, **le coupa le moine.** Si tu t'ennuyais, plutôt que de venir ici, tu n'avais qu'à fricoter avec le personnel de maison. Je t'ai déjà vu faire, tu as dû bien t'entendre avec ce garçon qui travaille en cuisine. Pourquoi tu ne jetterais pas ton dévolu sur lui au lieu de polluer l'esprit de mon fils avec tes idées perverses ?**

Shuuichi fronça les sourcils ; de toutes évidences, la méthode douce ne marchait pas. Apparemment, Uesugi Tohru n'était pas d'humeur diplomate.

**Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, est-ce trop demander que de réclamer un minimum de considération ?**

**Oui. A vrai dire, si ce n'était pas la condition sine qua non pour revoir mon fils, je n'aurais jamais accepté de te recevoir sous mon toit. **

**J'aime vraiment votre fils vous savez, **dit Shuuichi avec véhémence. **Du fond de mon coeur, je voudrais que les choses s'arrangent entre vous deux parce que je sais que c'est important pour vous. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il rejettera en bloque tout ce que vous lui direz si vous ne mettez pas un peu d'eau dans votre vin. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier mais juste de ne pas me mépriser. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que --**

**Ce suffit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, **imposa le père de son amant. **Tu me rabâches la tête avec ce que toi et mon fils voulez mais moi, je voudrais que tu quittes sa vie définitivement. **

**Vous ne pouvez me demander ça. Je --**

**Tu as bien dit que tu ferais tout, non ? Alors c'est ce que je te demande de faire.**

Les larmes commencèrent à monter au yeux de Shuuichi. Renoncer à Eiri ? Jamais. C'était sûrement égoïste de sa part mais il refusait catégoriquement de quitter celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Mais alors, que pouvait-il faire ?!

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec ce gamin plus longtemps, le vieux moine se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

**Attendez ! **l'appela Shuuichi.

Le patriarche s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner.

**Vous savez, Eiri est quelqu'un de très aimé. Les clients de sa librairie apprécient beaucoup son travail et ses collègues s'entendent tous très bien avec lui, et ils aiment bien le taquiner de temps en temps. C'est vrai qu'Eiri n'est pas une personne très sociable mais il s'ouvre tout de même beaucoup au gens. Plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser de prime abord. Il y a même une de ses clientes, la vieille madame Arisue, qui vient lui apporter des gâteaux parce qu'il est si gentil avec elle qu'il lui rappelle son petit fils.**

Le vieux Uesugi fut surpris d'entendre ça. Son fils, ce misanthrope, s'ouvrir aux gens ? Quelle sottise ! Pourtant, une partie de lui était curieux d'en entendre davantage.

**Il est passionné par les livres mais je suppose que ça a toujours été comme ça. Parfois, quand je suis malade ou triste, il me sert un chocolat chaud, me couvre avec une couverture et s'installe à côté de moi pour me lire une histoire. Un conte le plus souvent parce que c'est ce qu'il préfère. Presque quotidiennement, il s'enferme dans son bureau pour écrire des poèmes et à part moi, il refuse que qui que ce soit les lise. Même s'il m'a laissé en lire qu'une demi-douzaine. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que c'est du gâchis, il écrit si bien.**

Ecrire ? Des poèmes ? Jamais il ne se serait douté de ça de la part d'Eiri. Il lui connaissait un goût pour la littérature en général et il se souvenait clairement l'avoir souvent vu un livre à la main du temps où il vivait encore ici, dans la maison familiale.

**Il aime bien préparer le dîner, il cuisine si bien... J'aime surtout son Curry, il est même meilleur que celui de ma mère.**

**C'est... **commença le père de Yuki, hésitant en se retournant lentement pour faire face à Shuuichi. **C'est ma femme qui lui avait appris à cuisiner. Le Curry était aussi son plat préféré et elle aimait y ajouter des...**

**Des tranchettes de cornichon ? **ajouta Shuuichi avec un sourire.

**Oui...**

Connaissant le caractère orgueilleux de son amant et sachant qu'il le tenait de son paternel, Shuuichi ne put s'empêcher de penser combien cela avait pu être dur pour le moine de surmonter ce foutu orgueil pour lui répondre. Au moins maintenant, il ne se contenterait plus d'un simple monologue ; la conversation était entamée et ne tenait qu'à lui de toucher le cœur de Mr Uesugi en lui parlant davantage de son fils et de leur vie ensemble.

**Eiri est quelqu'un de très tendre pourvu qu'on ne se limite pas aux apparences. Je me souviens de ma première conversation avec lui : on avait parlé manga. Quand on le voit, on ne se douterait jamais qu'il aime lire les Shoujo romantiques à souhait. Quand je lui ai fait la remarque, il a rougi. C'était amusant de le voir réagir comme ça. Mais je crois qu'il est aussi un séducteur dans l'âme ; il n'a vraiment pas eu de mal à séduire ma mère et ma sœur et aujourd'hui, il fait parti intégrante de ma famille.**

**Depuis combien de temps ta famille le connait-elle ? **demanda le moine sur un ton un peu brusque en retournant s'asseoir là où il était avant.

**Depuis le début quasiment. Eiri et moi avons très vite emménagé ensemble et c'est un peu avant que je quitte la maison familiale que je l'ai présenté à mes parents. J'ai toujours voulu connaître sa famille à lui mais il avait peur pour moi... Je suis désolé que vous ne vous entendiez pas mieux tous les deux mais je pense que c'est parce que vous vous ressemblez énormément. Il a hérité de vous une forte personnalité, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.**

**Malgré sa tête de cochon, tu es resté avec lui tout ce temps. Comment tu as fait pour le supporter ?**

**Moi aussi je suis têtu vous savez. La première fois que j'ai vu votre fils, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens donc j'ai choisi la facilité et je suis parti en courant. Et le soir, dans mon lit, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas renoncer. Alors le lendemain, je suis allé à sa librairie toute la journée, mais il s'est contenté de me regarder discrètement sans venir me parler. Je suis donc revenu le lendemain, mais là encore il n'a rien fait. Et je suis revenu encore, et encore... pendant presque deux mois. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas faire le premier pas. Je savais que je l'intéressais parce que de jour en jour, il avait du mal à cacher qu'il me fixait. Et puis finalement, il a cédé et est venu me proposer de boire un café avec lui. Je l'ai eu à l'usure et je ne vous cacherais pas que j'étais plutôt fier de moi.**

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Shuuichi et s'élargit encore davantage quand il surprit une esquisse de sourire aux coins de la bouche du vieux moine.

**Tu ressembles à ma femme. Elle aussi, quand elle voulait quelque chose et que je le lui refusais, elle me boudait jusqu'à ce que je cède. L'usure, c'était sa grande technique. **

**Eiri ne me parle jamais de sa mère. La première fois c'était le lendemain de notre arrivée ici pour me dire que je lui rappelais beaucoup votre défunte épouse. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer. **

**Vous avez le même caractère, vous vous seriez sûrement bien entendu tous les deux, **marmonna Mr Uesugi d'un air bourru, comme s'il se remémorait les attitudes de sa femme.

**Est-ce que je peux vous demander... pourquoi selon vous vos relations avec Eiri sont si tendues ?...**

**Parce que ce p'tit con fait tout pour m'énerver ! **s'emporta aussitôt le prêtre. **Depuis la mort de sa mère, il s'est mis à fumer, à voler, à sa bagarrer, à coucher à droite et à gauche... Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je reçoive un appel de la part de ses professeurs pour se plaindre de son comportement de délinquant... Sa sœur et moi devions passer notre temps à nous excuser pour lui. Il ne nous a rien épargné. Un véritable déshonneur pour la famille.**

Il inspira profondément comme pour regagner son sang froid, puis il reprit :

**Avant, quand il était petit, il était tellement gentil... J'ai fait l'erreur de... d'être trop sévère avec lui. Je lui en voulais pour des choses dont il n'était pas responsable...**

**A cause des ses cheveux ?**

**Entre autre. Je n'ai jamais été le plus attentionné des pères mais, je tiens à lui même si lui ne me supporte pas. Les choses allaient relativement bien jusqu'à la mort d'Aiko. Et après ça, mon petit Eiri n'a plus jamais été le même.**

Shuuichi se sentit triste. Il ne se doutait pas que le père d'Eiri s'en voulait autant et se sentait si responsable de s'être mis son fils à dos.

**Avez-vous tenté de faire des choses avec lui ? Comme boire une bière ou discuter de l'actualité ? Ce serait un bon début pour recoller les morceaux, vous ne pensez pas ?**

**Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à gagner à vouloir m'aider ? **l'interrogea soudainement Mr Uesugi, retrouvant tout de son agressivité du début.

**Eiri est ce qu'il m'est de plus cher au monde. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Et c'est justement parce que je l'aime autant que je veux faire disparaître les regrets dans son cœur. Je n'essaye pas de le changer : son caractère renfrogné est une partie intégrante de sa personnalité et je l'aime comme ça, mais cette amertume qu'il éprouve n'a pas lieu d'être. C'est comme s'il y avait un vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose que, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter. Alors je me dis que c'est peut-être avec Mika-san, Tatsuha-kun et vous qu'il doit tenter de combler ce vide. Alors, s'il vous plait... Vous ne me respectez peut-être pas mais au moins faites un effort pour Eiri. **

Et avec un sourire, il s'inclina poliment.

**Pardonnez-moi d'avoir abusé de votre temps.**

Et sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Tandis qu'il avait atteint le seuil et s'apprêtait à disparaître dans les couloirs, ce fut au tour du vieux moine de l'interpeller.

**Tu joues bien du piano. Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour quand tu étais avec mon beau-fils. Tu mérites ta place au Conservatoire j'en suis certain.**

**M-Merci beaucoup, **répondit Shuuichi, heureux au plus haut point bien qu'un peu surpris, en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Puis il partit pour de bon, laissant Uesugi Tohru réfléchir seul à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le soir venu, à l'heure du diner, l'habituel silence gêné avait disparu, à la plus grande surprise des trois enfants Uesugi. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant aux yeux et aux oreilles d'Eiri, c'était d'entendre Shuuichi parler et parler encore, avec son ultra-haut débit de parole... Mais ce qui le surprenait plutôt, c'était le fait que son père participe activement à cette conversation. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très bavard en temps normal, mais le voir papoter aussi naturellement avec le jeune pianiste avait de quoi saisir, voir même terroriser Eiri, Mika et Tatsuha. Ce qui était encore plus effrayant, c'était que leur principal sujet de conversation n'était autre que l'aîné des frères Uesugi.

**Et là, Eiri a dit au gamin : "La prochaine fois que tu veux chourer un livre, le fait pas chez moi. Ici, on coupe les mains des voleurs." J'ai bien crû que le pauvre garçon allait se faire pipi dessus ! **s'exclama Shuuichi, riant de bon cœur avec Tohru.

**Ce devait être un spectacle terrifiant ! **approuva le vieil homme en s'esclaffant.

**C'est de les voir rire comme des damnés qui est terrifiant, **marmonna Tatsuha, tandis qu'Eiri approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

**Mais on peut dire que tu as un véritable talent pour l'imitation, **ajouta leur père, qui avait choisi d'ignorer le commentaire. **Tu as reproduit à la perfection les mimiques de mon grognon de fils !**

**Merci du compliment ! **fit le pianiste, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

**J'ignore si pour ma part, je dois vraiment prendre ça pour un compliment... **grogna le blond, dans son assiette.

**Tu vois, grognon ! **répéta Tohru à l'attention de Shuuichi, qui approuva vivement, la bouche pleine de sashimi.

**Euh... père... n'auriez vous pas... bu ? **s'enquit Mika.

**Quoi ?! Mais non, enfin ! N'ai-je pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ? **

**T'es jamais de bonne humeur... **fit remarquer Tatsu.

**Allons, tout ça c'est du passé ! C'est pas parce que votre père est un homme de foi qu'il ne peut pas être un bon vivant ! **dit Shuuichi avec un large sourire.

Un lourd silence s'imposa parmi les trois frères et sœur. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment convaincus par les arguments du jeune homme. En revanche, Tohru et Shuuichi reprirent leurs plaisanteries de plus belle devant l'air ahuri de Yuki qui ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir.

**Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de laisser mon père seul avec cet hystérique... **se dit-il.

Une fois le diner terminé, Mika partit se coucher et Shuuichi rejoignit la salle de Thé dans laquelle il avait joué du synthé le lendemain de leur arrivée afin de travailler encore un peu sur ses partitions. Restaient Eiri, Tatsuha et leur père. A eux trois, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Tatsuha se leva donc, prêt à regagner sa chambre pour troquer son kimono pour un jeans afin de partir faire un tour à moto, et Eiri voulait rejoindre Shuuichi pour l'écouter jouer tout en vérifiant les stocks de sa librairie en ligne. Mais au même moment, Tohru les interpella.

**Attendez !**

Les deux frères se figèrent et se tournèrent lentement pour faire face à leur paternel. Il fallut un instant au vieux moine pour finalement dire ce qu'il voulait.

**Ecoutez bien parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois, **fit-il en reprenant son air grave de d'habitude, oubliant semble-t-il tout de son attitude joyeuse de tout à l'heure.** Je suis désolé si l'image que vous avez de moi est celle d'un mauvais père mais, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, mon seul souhait était que mes trois enfants soient heureux. Mika a perdu son innocence trop jeune parce qu'elle a pris sur elle de remplacer votre mère à sa mort, et j'aurais dû l'en empêcher... Eiri, à cause de moi tu as souvent fait l'objet de moqueries et pour regagner l'honneur de la famille, je t'ai imposé le fardeau d'un mariage arrangé avec l'héritière de la famille Usami. Quant à toi Tatsuha, j'ai toujours ignoré tes désirs personnels en t'imposant l'héritage du temple...**

Après avoir prononcé son mini discours sans même s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, leur père prit un instant, comme pour choisir ses prochains mots.

**Je suis désolé, **dit-il soudainement en se levant.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il partit, sous les regards éberlués des deux frères.

**XXX XXX XXX**

La fin de cette semaine de vacances à Kyoto n'avait pas été de tout repos, surtout pour Eiri aux yeux de qui elle semblait avoir duré une éternité. Pour Shuuichi en revanche, qui avait gardé la forme et le sourire tout le long de leur séjour, le temps était passé très vite. Trop vite même, considérant le bon temps qu'il avait passé avec tout le monde. Bien sûr, au début, ça avait été très dur, surtout avec le père mais aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était pas la grande amitié entre eux, la glace avait été brisée et ils pouvaient au moins parler et plaisanter sans se crêper le chignon.

Et aujourd'hui, jour de leur départ pour Tokyo, Mika, Tatsuha et Tohru étaient sous le porche d'entrée pour leur dire au revoir. Yuki avait déjà mis leurs bagages dans le coffre et il attendait Shuuichi qui saluait un par un les membres de sa famille. En le regardant faire, le jeune libraire ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'ordre des choses aurait dû être différent : un bon fils aurait dû être le premier à prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et échanger une accolade avec son frère et son père, mais au lieu de ça, c'était son petit ami qui mettait un point d'honneur à quitter tout le monde avec politesse et bonne humeur. Pensant à son manque de délicatesse vis-à-vis de sa famille, Eiri poussa un soupir en sortant une cigarette avant de l'allumer.

Lorsque finalement Shuuichi eut terminé de saluer tout le monde, il se tourna vers son amant en lui adressant un sourire et un regard insistant. Eiri n'avait pas besoin pas de mode d'emploi pour décrypter ce regard ; il disait clairement : "Vas-y, fais leur la bise ou quelque chose !". Mais franchement, la perspective ne lui plaisait guère... Il tira une longue taffe et se détourna pour partir en direction de sa voiture.

Alors que Shuuichi s'apprêtait à l'appeler, Mika posa une main sur son épaule.

**Laisse, **dit-elle. **Il a déjà fait un gros effort en restant ici jusqu'au bout. En tous cas, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. Je me suis trompée à ton sujet, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis contente qu'Eiri t'ai à ses côtés.**

Shuuichi rougit face à un tel compliment.

**Merci, **marmonna-t-il, gêné.

**Arrête de rougir devant ma frangine, on va finir par croire que tu n'es pas si gay que ça, **se moqua Tatsuha.

**N'importe quoi ! **s'emporta aussitôt Shuuichi, comme si on venait de remettre en cause son amour pour Yuki.

D'ailleurs, en entendant les paroles de son benjamin, Eiri lui-même s'était retourné, énervé.

**Hé, aniki ! Ton Shuu-chan est tellement mignon que je l'embrasserais bien ! **

**Ne t'avise jamais d'essayer, ou même de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui, espèce de tordu ! **répliqua le blond sur un ton menaçant.

**Héhé ! **ricana le jeune bonze, avant de se tourner vers le pianiste et de murmurer à son oreille : **Quand vous arriverez ce soir, profites-en pour demander mon frère en mariage, comme ça la prochaine fois que vous venez vous pourrez faire des cochonneries et il rechignera moins à venir nous rendre visite. D'ailleurs, je te donne ça pour vos retrouvailles amoureuses de ce soir... **

Tatsuha sortit de sa poche un préservatif emballé dans une pochette rouge, avec en gros marqué dessus "STRAWBERRY". En voyant cela, Mika pouffa de rire et son père manqua de s'étouffer. Si Shuuichi était déjà rouge depuis la remarque de Mika, cette fois il s'était transformé en tomate.

Lorsqu'il vit cela, Eiri revint immédiatement sous le porche et attrapa son petit ami par bras pour l'éloigner de son frère. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté mais l'effet que ses mots avaient eu sur Shuuichi n'était pas pour lui plaire.

**T'es débile ou t'es sourd ! **s'exclama-t-il. **Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas te coller à lui ! Et puis pourquoi tu lui donne une capote ? T'as peur qu'il tombe enceinte ? Abruti fini !**

**Pas d'insultes sous mon toi ! **le réprimanda soudain son père en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Et tout le monde se figea. Shuuichi cligna des yeux, surpris de voir toute la famille retenir ainsi son souffle.

**Pourquoi vous ne dites plus rien ? **demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**C'est... la première fois que tu fais ça, papa... **marmonna Tatsuha, encore sous le choc. **C'est la première fois depuis des années que tu tapes Eiri sur le crâne aussi... **

**... Paternellement... **ajouta Mika, finissant la phrase de son petit frère.

Et un sourire heureux et satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Shuuichi, jusqu'à ses oreilles. Les choses semblaient en bonne voie pour rentrer dans l'ordre entre Yuki et son père ; c'était de bon augure pour l'avenir. Se sortant enfin de son silence stupéfait, Eiri prit son amant avec lui avec brusquerie - comme si de rien n'était quoi - en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

**Nous attendez pas avant l'année prochaine ! **

Et alors que le couple montait en voiture, Tohru s'exclama :

**Hé ! Gamin ! Tu t'es trompé : je te respecte beaucoup.**

En guise de réponse, Shuuichi s'inclina poliment avant de relever la tête et de saluer avec de grands signes toute la famille Uesugi. Depuis son siège conducteur, Eiri se pencha pour tirer le pianiste à l'intérieur du véhicule. Celui-ci se laissa faire et une fois la portière fermée et sa ceinture de sécurité bouclée, il baissa la vitre et reprit ses grands gestes stupides. Le blond démarra et très vite, la voiture quitta le parc du temple pour disparaître au loin. Le vieux moine rentra, laissant sa fille aînée et son plus jeune fils derrière lui.

**Pauvre Eiri... **dit Tatsuha.

**Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **demanda Mika.

**Parce qu'il s'est trouvé un adorable idiot.**

**C'est sûr que ce garçon n'est pas une lumière mais au moins il est gentil, **fit remarquer la future maman.

**Justement, c'est dur de ne pas aimer un garçon comme Shuuichi. Notre frangin va avoir du mal à repousser tous les prétendants de son chéri, **expliqua son petit frère avec un sourire idiot.

**J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de Shuuichi parce qu'Eiri te tuera, ça ne fait pas un pli.**

Et là-dessus, elle retourna à l'intérieur.

De leur côté, les deux amants gardèrent le silence durant une bonne partie du voyage. Eiri n'aimait pas conduire dans le noir alors, à la tombée de la nuit, pour ne pas s'endormir au volant, il s'arrêta à une aire de repos pour faire le plein, acheter un ou deux paquets de cigarettes et pour trouver de quoi contenter l'estomac sur pattes qu'était son petit ami. Ils s'installèrent donc ensemble à une table, dans une cafétéria. Shuuichi mangeait à pleine bouche la large barquette de sushi, de yakitori et d'onigiri qu'il avait achetée avec une briquette de thé au lait, tandis qu'Eiri se contentait d'une petite salade et d'un café noir.

**Comment tu fais ?! **s'exclama le plus jeune, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Comment je fais quoi ? **demanda son compagnon, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre d'un air distrait.

**Bah, tu sais ! **fit Shuuichi sur le ton de l'évidence. **Tu manges trois fois rien et tu es grand et bien bâti...**

**Tsss... J'pourrais te retourner la question. J'te signale que tu bouffes comme quatre et que tu es toujours aussi petit et maigrichon.**

Et au lieu de se sentir vexé, le garçon à la chevelure fuchsia explosa de rire.

**J'ai vingt ans, alors ma croissance est presque finie ; quoi que je fasse je ne grandirai plus. Et puis, avec toutes mes activités... je cours toujours à droite et à gauche alors j'ai pas le temps de prendre du poids, **expliqua-t-il.

**Et il faut dire que je m'occupe bien de toi chaque soir ! **fit remarquer Eiri, avec un sourire aux coins de ses fines lèvres.

**Ca c'est sûr ! **s'enthousiasma Shuu, en riant de bon cœur. **D'ailleurs, je suis très fier de toi ! **ajouta-t-il, tout bas, en se penchant par-dessus la table pour que son amant puisse l'entendre. **Tu as réussi à tenir sans sexe durant tout le temps de notre séjour chez tes parents. Même pas besoin d'aller dans un Love Hotel !**

**Tu penses que je suis un obsédé ou quoi ? Je ne m'appelle pas Shuuichi moi !**

**QUOI ?! **s'écria le pianiste, outragé.

Plusieurs autres clients se tournèrent vers eux, attirés par les exclamations de ce rigolo petit bonhomme aux cheveux roses. Aussitôt, Shuuichi se gratta le derrière de la tête en affichant un sourire gêné, limite honteux d'avoir dérangé tout le monde. Lorsque les gens retournèrent finalement à leur assiette, il se tourna de nouveau vers le blond et grogna entre ses dents :

**Comment tu peux m'accuser d'être un obsédé?! T'es toujours le premier à te jeter sur moi !**

**T'aimerais bien...**

**C'est pourtant toi qui m'as dit : "La tentation est trop forte, je risque de te violer dans ton sommeil" ! **rétorqua Shuuichi.

**Qui ça ? Moi ? Me souviens pas... **fit Eiri, l'air de rien, en s'allumant une cigarette.

**Ah bon ? Et bien puisque tu sais si bien te passer de sexe, tu tiendras facilement une semaine de plus !**

En entendant cela, Eiri fit tomber sa cigarette. Il tenta maladroitement de la rattraper mais se brûla légèrement les doigts et renonça, la laissant choir sur le carrelage de la cafétéria. Puis, il tourna vers Shuuichi un regard mêlé de surprise, de terreur et de supplication.

**T'oserais pas... T'en as autant envie que moi, **dit-il tout bas.

**Mais **_**moi **_**je ne suis pas un obsédé, contrairement à **_**toi**_**. Alors je résisterais très bien à la tentation, **répondit son jeune amant, en exhibant un sourire fier et moqueur.

A cela, Eiri ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette après avoir ramassé celle qui était tombée pour l'abandonner dans le cendrier - hors de question qu'il mette à sa bouche quelque chose qui avait touché le sol d'une cafétéria de stations service ! Pendant ce temps, Shuuichi finit son repas et une fois qu'il eut fini, il prit sa briquette pour la finir dans la voiture, tandis que Yuki finissait sa tasse de café d'une traite. C'était un self-restaurant donc ils avaient payé après s'être servis et étaient libres de partir quand ils le voulaient.

Une fois la voiture redémarrée, Shuuichi ricana dans son coin et dit :

**Si tu veux te jeter sur moi en arrivant, ça me va très bien. J'assume complètement le fait que mon petit ami soit obsédé par le sexe. D'ailleurs, je trouve assez flatteur que mon corps soit également un de tes sujets d'obsession...**

**Je ne suis pas obsédé par le sexe, j'aime ça c'est tout. Mais au moins, tu as raison sur un point : c'est de ton corps dont je ne peux pas me passer.**

En entendant cela, Shuuichi fut si heureux qu'il se pencha vers Eiri pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

**Si tu veux que j'emboutisse la voiture de devant, je t'en prie, recommence,** grogna le blond que le geste innocent de son compagnon avait déconcentré dans sa marche arrière, si bien qu'il avait en effet manqué de foncer dans le véhicule d'en face.

**Je t'aime, **souffla Shuuichi avant de retourner à sa place et de regarder sagement l'autoroute qui défilait devant lui, brillante des phares des centaines de voitures qui faisaient le voyage avec eux.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans l'agglomération de Tokyo et une demi-heure de plus suffit pour qu'ils rejoignent leur appartement. Et à peine eurent ils passé le seuil de la porte que Yuki retira ses chaussures, abandonna sa valise dans un coin du couloir et laissa tomber le sac de Shuuichi (qu'il portait également) à ses pieds. Il verrouilla la porte et se précipita vers le téléphone fixe dans le salon pour le décrocher afin de ne pas être dérangé. Son amant avait tout juste eu le temps de déposer son long et encombrant synthé et la sacoche du portable de Yuki près du canapé après avoir ôté ses sandales, que le blond se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

D'abord surpris, Shuuichi tenta de le repousser par instinct, puis très vite, séduit par la douceur des caresses de son petit ami qui s'insinuait dans son corps, il commença à répondre à ses baisers. Malgré sa hâte, le libraire restait habile de ses mains qu'il glissait ça et là sous le pull à col bateau de son adoré. Du bout des doigts, il s'amusa à parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sachant très bien que cela lui donnait des frissons. La peau délicate de Shuuichi réagissait toujours très vite, trahissant son excitation montante : il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il avait la chair de poule.

Le pianiste, de son côté, passa un de ses bras autour du cou de son amant, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, tandis que de l'autre, il déboutonnait sa chemise. Une fois ouverte, il en écarta les pans et se mit à son tour à caresser la peau chaude et douce du torse d'Eiri. Ses doigts passèrent sur les tétons déjà légèrement durcis, ce qui l'incita à si attarder davantage.

**Ici ou dans la chambre ? **lui demanda alors Eiri, entre deux baisers.

**Dans la chambre, **répondit Shuuichi, qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à se décider.

En effet, il savait qu'une fois lancé, il était dure d'arrêter Yuki et, à moins que le blond ne décide de finir leur séance de câlins intensifs dans leur chambre, ils finissaient là où ils avaient commencé. Son amant s'écarta donc et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers leur destination finale de la soirée. Une fois arrivés et dans une suite de gestes rapides, il ôta le pull de Shuuichi qu'il jeta au sol et détacha la fermeture de son jeans qu'il fit descendre le long de ses fines jambes. Le jeune musicien se laissa simplement faire, admirant le savoir-faire de son amant lorsque son tour fut venu de se déshabiller. _Un strip-tease dans les règles de l'art, _songea le plus jeune en se délectant de voir Yuki se débarrasser de sa veste et de sa chemise que Shuuichi avait déjà ouverte, puis de sa ceinture et de son pantalon. Ne restaient sur eux que leurs sous-vêtements, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas si dérangeant.

D'un geste, le blond défit le lit rapidement. De nouveau dans les bras de son amoureux, Shuuichi se laissa dévorer par le prédateur qu'était devenu Yuki. Celui-ci ravageait son cou de baisers et de suçons, pour le plus grand plaisir de son jeune amant que ne retenait aucun de ses gémissements de plaisir. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit, emportant avec lui la frêle silhouette qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Etendu sous lui, Shuuichi ne broncha pas lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son tour à ses tétons, tout en glissant subrepticement ses doigts le long de l'élastique de son boxer, caressant au passage ses hanches aux courbes si féminines.

Le musicien se délecta un moment de la douceur et du parfum de la chevelure blonde, dans laquelle il passa ses doigts tandis qu'il laissait son autre main vagabonder dans la nuque de Yuki et le long de ses épaules. Sa peau blanche et lisse brillait à la lueur des astres et des lumières artificielles de la ville, et elle brulait de désir... Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Shuuichi lorsqu'il sentit les mains expertes de son petit ami faire glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, au rythme des baisers qu'il déposait sur son corps tout en suivant la route du Sud. La soirée promettait d'être bonne.

Pourtant, à l'instant même où cette pensée traversa l'esprit du pianiste, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Shuuichi se raidit aussitôt et il sentit Eiri faire de même. Pourtant, le blond s'entêta, choisissant d'ignorer purement et simplement l'appel. Mais la frustration transparaissait dans ses gestes qui devinrent plus pressants, trahissant son agacement grandissement. Et Shuuichi savait très bien pourquoi : il détestait être interrompu. C'était bien pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il s'était hérissé également en entendant la mélodie profane : le romantisme de cette première soirée après une semaine d'abstinence était brisé car Eiri était en colère et perdait déjà le peu de patience qu'il avait.

**Ei-Eiri, arrête... **souffla Shuuichi.

Le garçon savait qu'avec ces mots, ils avaient franchi un point de non-retour. Mais plutôt que de forcer les choses, il préférait que ça s'arrête là pour ce soir, quitte à tout reprendre d'ici quelques heures. Le blond n'insista pas plus et s'écarta du corps jusqu'à lors tant désiré et se leva du lit pour aller fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche d'une cigarette bien méritée. Shuuichi, lui, crapahuta sur le lit jusqu'au bord et de là, il se pancha pour attraper son jeans de la poche duquel il tira son téléphone portable. Il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à décrocher quand, pour son plus gros malheur, son interlocuteur raccrocha.

Eiri, qui avait remarqué la chose, foudroya Shuuichi du regard.

**Gomen, **fit ce dernier avec une expression désolée.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses excuses que l'objet entre ses mains se remit à vibrer et à sonner. Il décrocha rapidement.

**Allo ?... Ah, Tatsuha ?!... Non, pas du tout... Non, on n'est pas des sauvages quand même ! On était juste en train de manger, alors arrête de te faire des idées, espèce de tordu... Je prends ça pour un compliment... Oui, on est rentrés y'a une dizaine de minutes, pas plus... Ah, ok... Mmhh... D'accord, je lui dirai... Passe le bonjour à ton père et à ta sœur ! A demain !**

Et là-dessus, Shuuichi raccrocha. Eiri, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation - du moins, la partie de Shuuichi - s'assit sur le lit et demanda :

**Pourquoi tu lui as dit "à demain" ?**

**Et bien, figure-toi que ton petit frère compte venir rendre visite à un ami.**

**Un ami, tu dis ? Mon frère ne connait personne ici à part Tohma. A moins que ce ne soit pour venir harceler Sakuma ou pour squatter ici à l'œil...**

**Non, non. L'ami en question, c'est Aki. Quand on était à Kyoto, Tatsuha m'a prêté son ordinateur pour que je tchate un peu avec lui et Tatsu en a profité pour s'excuser de son comportement de la dernière fois. Et de fil en aiguille, ils se sont liés d'amitié, **expliqua Shuuichi en venant glisser ses petits bras nus autour du torse de son amant.

**Je serais toi, je ferais attention. Tatsuha est un garçon fourbe et retord, et si tu le laisses faire, il va faire d'Aki son nouveau jouet sexuel, **l'avertit froidement Eiri.

**Ce serait mignon de les voir finir ensemble ces deux là. Et puis, pourquoi tu parles de jouet sexuel ? S'il faut, ce sera de l'amour ! Du vrai !**

**Avec Tatsu, aucune chance.**

**Ton frère m'a dit la même chose à ton sujet. Il m'a demandé si j'étais sûr de tes sentiments et je lui ai répondu que oui, mais lui il m'a dit "De la romance ? Avec Eiri, aucune chance". Quelle piètre opinion vous avez de vous !**

**Bah, ton pote a assez de caractère pour écraser la tronche de mon frangin s'il fait des conneries... On verra bien, **fit Yuki en haussant les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

Il tira une ou deux dernières taffes sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soufflant d'un air las les quelques nuages de fumée qu'il avait gardés dans sa gorge. Shuuichi se leva du lit et fit un pas en direction de l'armoire, mais Eiri le retint par le poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. Le garçon se retourna et répondit à son regard interrogateur par :

**Je vais chercher un tee-shirt et un caleçon pour dormir, je risque d'attraper froid.**

**T'inquiète, **fit son petit ami en le tirant à lui avec ce regard séducteur qui lui allait si bien. **Je vais te garder au chaud, **ajouta-t-il, au moment où Shuuichi se laissa tomber à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Eiri passa ses bras autour de sa taille jusqu'à sentir la hampe encore dressée du pianiste appuyer contre son bas-ventre et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé qui annonçait des ébats passionnés.

A bout de souffle, Shuuichi se pencha vers l'oreille gauche d'Eiri et caressa le lobe du bout des doigts, jouant avec l'anneau d'or qui l'ornait. Son souffle chaud faisait trembler de blond, qui devait rougir comme une pivoine à coup sûr. Et avec un sourire tendre, il murmura au creux de son oreille.

**J'espère que tu es fier de moi Eiri... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ta famille nous accepte.**

**Je suis content, Shuu, **répondit Yuki.

Shuuichi déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant, l'étreignant avec force, et ajouta :

**Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for **_Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer__**  
**_**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for **_Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaux pas la peine de mourir pour ça__**  
**_**You know it's true **_Tu sais que c'est vrai__**  
**_**Everything I do - I do it for you **_Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi_

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla :** **(1)** Je rappelle que la rentrée au Japon se fait en Avril, et que l'action de ce one-shot se situe en Mai. **(2) **Ceux d'entre vous qui connaissent le groupe de J-rock "Sid" connaissent forcément le beau Aki, bassiste de son état. C'est de lui dont je me suis inspiré pour le personnage du même nom dans ce one-shot. **(3) **Winter Moon est en fait l'une des chansons d'Angelo, l'un de mes groupes préférés de J-Rock **(4) **Nara est la fille du premier chapitre. **(5) **Mika fait à peine 3 centimètres de plus que Shuuichi. **(6) **Ancien nom de Kyoto. **(7) **Pâtisserie japonaise confectionnée à base de riz et de farine. **(8) **Un zaisu est un fauteuil sans pied, posé à même le sol, sur lequel on peut s'asseoir lorsqu'on est installé autour d'une chabudai, c'est-à-dire une table basse japonaise. **(9) **Je ne sais absolument pas si un tel acronyme existe en tous cas je suis quasiment sûre qu'il existe bel et bien un conservatoire nationale à Tokyo. Désolée de ne pas avoir vérifié.** (10)** C'est aussi une réminiscence de mes cours d'arts du Japon. Merci Mr Dufourmont, mais j'ai préféré votre cours sur les céramiques. **(11) **La salle de Thé que je mentionne ici serait un substitut à la traditionnelle cabane à Thé, petite maisonnette perdue au fin fond des jardins des temples et grandes résidences anciennes où l'on pratiquait la Cérémonie du Thé. **(12) **Expliquer les détails du complexe d'Oedipe serait trop long pour cette note mais disons que c'est l'attirance d'un enfant vers un parent du sexe opposé. **(13) **L'Ikebana est ce qu'on appelle l'arrangement floral. Au Japon c'est tout un art, voir même une véritable institution au même titre que le Satô (la Cérémonie du Thé), le Karate, le Jûdô, le Kendô ou le Kyûdô (tir à l'arc japonais). **(14) **Les boddhisattvas sont des Bouddha mineurs, qui possèdent cependant beaucoup de pouvoir. Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être reconnu Kanseon, ou "La Grande Kannon", bosatsu de la compassion. **(15) **C'est à genoux qu'on se déplace dans les pièces traditionnelles. Il me semble que cette habitude date elle aussi de l'ère Heian, époque connue pour son développement de la Littérature, son culte aux rituels de pureté et ses castes.

**Notes : **Ca va faire presque un an que je travaille sur cette histoire... C'est super long. Et sachez que ça va faire deux ans maintenant que je suis devenue fan de Gravitation. Je me rappelle encore avec quelle avidité j'avais dévoré les cinq premiers tomes pendant les vacances de Pâques de 2006. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimé ce one-shot. Le prochain devrait sortir dans le courant de l'été vu que j'y travaille depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je suis désolée pour toutes les notes que j'ai parsemées ça et là mais je voulais vous faire partager ma petite culture. Désolée mais je suis vraiment une passionnée. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'adore que les auteurs mettent des notes pour nous en apprendre davantage sur le Japon ou simplement sur leur fanfic. Voilà, merci pour votre soutien à tous et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à laisser une petite review. C'est une vraie récompense pour moi, ça vaut bien tout l'or du monde ! Bisous.

**Lexique :**

Aniki : Grand frère. (Expression familière pour désigner son frère ainé. J'ai également appris que ce mot était issu du langage des yakuza, il est donc déconseillé de l'utiliser. Mais vu la relation entre Yuki et Tatsuha, je suppose qu'on peut se le permettre, lol)

Shizuka ni shirou : Silence ! (Forme impérative extrêmement autoritaire que seules les personnes supérieures en âges, en grade ou en rang social peuvent se permettre d'utiliser. Les femmes utilisent une forme plus distinguée qui a cependant la même valeur impérieuse ce qui donne "Shizuka ni shinasai").

Gochisou-sama (desu - deshita) : litt. Merci pour votre bon travail (Expression que l'on dit à la fin d'une journée de travail ou après un bon repas pour remercier les hôtes ou le cuisinier)

Gomen (nasai) : Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.


End file.
